Coffee Break
by HarumizawaMeyko
Summary: REPOSTAGEM! Não entendo porque, mas eles fazem questão de ficar me mandando e-mails. Mesmo estando no mesmo local, me vendo e o pior do meu lado. Só eu pra ter amigas loucas assim...
1. Trailer

**Então pessoal, cá estou eu, repostando a fanfic. Finalmente u.u**

**Desculpa a demora desse capítulo, acabei postando no outro site (que posto também fanfics) e acabei esquecendo daqui, sorry. **

**É que a net aqui ta vindo de jumento, acabo me estressando e desligando o pc cedo. Sem contar que estou estudando de noite, (yeah!) e durmo metade do dia, kkk**

**Bom chega de falar, é só um trailerzinho banal que melhorei, amanhã posto o segundo, que na verdade é o primeiro. **

**Boa leitura. **

**Desclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas eu uso seus personagens e seus corpinhos o quanto quiser. Quero ver me impedirem! **

* * *

><p><strong>Uma mulher adulta nem tão normal assim...<strong>

- Qual o seu problema com as minhas roupas? - perguntei indignada.

- Nada só o fato de você estar usando um short jeans velho, meias três quartos preta, um tenisa all star branco e uma camisa maior que você, no meio do shopping não te fazem normal.

_Mas eu adorava aquela blusa._

**Com problemas normais...**

- Concordo, escolhi esse porque tinha um desses em casa.

- Porque tinha?

- Há dois meses, joguei ele no meu ex.!

- O que ele fez?

- Me traiu – falei calma, apesar de tudo não estava depre.

- Ah, acertou nele pelo menos?

- Não, só a minha câmera.

- Pelo menos acertou ele. Mas vou levar esse aqui.

**Com trabalho a fazer...**

- Porque sempre que eu vou escrever, ou melhor, digitar você me atrapalha?

- Ah não seja tão ranzinza testudinha-da-Ino u.u

**Com amigas nem tão normais...**

- Eu estou do seu lado porque esta me mandando mensagem?

- Porque assim é mais legal!

_Oh God..._

**Chantagistas...**

- Vai sai com ele, que eu te compro o que quiser... – implorou.

- Qualquer coisa? - perguntei desconfiada.

- Qualquer coisa, que esteja no meu alcance de pagar.

- Mesmo eu pedindo uma coisa muito difícil de encontrar?

- Qualquer coisa!

- Interessante...

**Com um cara muito sexy...**

- Oi meu nome é Sasuke Uchiha, você deve ser a Sakura não? - disse me olhando nos olhos.

_Que sexy... Mas..._

- Sim e você devolve meu bolo.

Ele pegou um pedaço pequeno e comeu.

_Muito sexy, meu bolo, maldade._

- Gostoso ele hein – perguntou com um pouco de calda de chocolate no canto da boca.

- Você não faz ideia - respondi mal-humorada olhando para o lado.

**Com problemas domésticos...**

- Onde tá o Bob - perguntei com voz de criança. - onde você está seu danadinho? Hein, vem aqui a mamãe quer te abraçar e apertar. Vamos vai.

Olhei para o lado e vi a bolinho mordendo ele.

- Bolinho, não faz isso com o Bob, ele nem é vacinado ainda.

**Com problemas normais...**

- Qual o melhor detalhe? O branco, o roxo, o azul ou o vermelho?

- Qualquer um, mas que droga nem sei por que temos que escolher essas besteiras - falei irritada.

- Porque é o seu trabalho de madrinha.

- Não madrinhas seguram o buque isso é coisa da noiva, não estou me cansando.

**E porque não um pouco de romance? Ou nem tanto assim...**

- **Mô**, me chupa? - perguntou mordendo minha orelha.

_Sacanagem hein..._

- O que? - perguntei atônita.

- Me chupa? - desceu para o pescoço.

- Como assim? Você esta doido - perguntei um pouco mole.

- Vai me chupa, eu quero ser chupado por você...

- Huun...

**Aguardem...**

* * *

><p><strong>Ta ai, o que acharam? Sério mesmo, eu e minha querida prima a-do-ra-mos rsrsrs, mas gostaria de saber da opinião de vocês. <strong>

**Então, amanhã posto o próximo, **

**Kissus, Ja ne.**


	2. Breakfast

**Olá minna-san, como prometido, neste sábado chuvoso aqui onde eu moro irei postar o 2 capítulo da repostagem de Coffe Break!**

**Sem mais delongas e boa leitura. **

**Desclaimer: Naruto infelizmente não me pertence, se não nem o Itachi e nem o Jiraya teriam morrido.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2 – Breakfast*<strong>

Nova York, quarta-feira, 16h30min da tarde, estou saindo do meu trabalho. Trabalho em uma editora, traduzindo livro e também já escrevi um, agora estou no meio do meu segundo.  
>Fui para uma cafeteria que tem do outro lado da rua a Breakfast*, um lugar simples , com paredes verdes e uma rosa, para dar um ar moderno ao local, as mesas que são redondas estão espalhadas, pelo grande espaço do local. Em algumas mesas tem notebooks, e em algumas sem para aqueles que levavam os seus próprios, ou que fossem lá somente para relaxar e esquecer do trabalho. Me sentei em uma mesa mas afastada da entrada da loja. E logo veio uma garçonete me atender.<br>- O que deseja senhorita? – perguntou simpática, a garçonete.

Ela é bem bonita alta, pele morena clara, cabelos ruivos, olhos negros, usava um vestido azul que ia até metade das coxas, com um avental preto, que começa na cintura e acabava um pouco antes da barra do vestido, no avental tinha o crachá com seu nome Teishi no Hana, e sua função garçonete e balconista.  
>- Me traz um chá matte, e ovos mexidos – disse enquanto colocava meu notebook na mesa.<br>- Ok senhorita – anotou meu pedido e foi para o balcão entregar o meu pedido.  
>Liguei meu note, esperei ele carregar todos os programas. Abri a pasta onde minha história estava salva e continuei a escrevê-la, não sei porque mas aquele lugar me dava inspiração. Logo a garçonete apareceu com meu café da tarde.<br>- Se quiser mais alguma coisa, é só me chamar.  
>- Ok – assim que respondi ela saiu, para atender outras mesas.<br>Fiquei algum tempo lá, revezando entre comer, beber e escrever. Terminei meus ovos mexidos que estavam muito bons por sinal.

Alguns minutos depois apareceu uma mensagem na tela 'InoYamanakalogoSabakuno te enviou uma mensagem'.

- Oi Testudaaa, tudo bem ?

- Oi porquinha, o que você quer?

- Nooossa testudinha-da-Ino, que amor, só queria falar com você!

- Huun, to bem sim, e você?

_Perda de tempo._

- Eu to maravilhosa, carambaaa *o* daqui a 1 semana eu vou me casar com o Gaara

- Eu sei, esqueceu que sou sua madrinha. Sei até a cor da sua lingerie de lua-de-mel, fui eu que te dei –'

P.s.: Se um dia eu me casar vou usar uma preta e vermelha, tipo a sua sabe...

- É eu sei disso! Fazendo o que?  
>P.s.: Tudo bem, mas uma hora você vai se casar. Pode ter certeza, não vou deixar você ficar velinha com um monte de gatinhos.<p>

- Comendo e escrevendo, a mesma coisa de sempre e você?  
>P.s.: Que bom saber que você se preocupa com a minha vida amorosa! :D<p>

- Haa, nada de importante, só estou, vendo o cara bonito sentado atrás de você.

_Hm? Quer dizer que ela está aqui e está me mandando e-mail? Louca..._  
>Olhei pelo local procurando por ela, mas não olhei para trás, não iria olhar para o cara que ela chamou de 'bonito'. A encontrei sentada perto da janela, me olhando. Acenei para ela vir para cá, sentar comigo, mas ela negou.<p>

- Não estou a fim de ir ai!

- Porque não? Isso é idiotice, vai ser melhor conversar com você aqui perto. Tá com vergonha de mim é?

- Mas eu não vou poder falar sobre o 'carabonitoqueestásentadoatrá sdevocê' vai que ele tem ouvidos biônicos. E NÃO, eu NÃO tenho vergonha, de você, e olha que às vezes você usava umas roupas ridículas para sair. Até que agora melhorou um pouco.

Eu ri com essa, algumas pessoas olharam para mim, outros simplesmente fingiram que eu não existia, ou que não escutaram nada.

- Só você mesmo hein Ino, mas não confio muito no seu conceito de bonito. Tudo bem que seu noivo/marido é bonito, muito bonito, não negue! Lembra daquela vez que me apresentou John, o cara de aparelho, que além de não ser muito 'bonito' enquanto falava cuspia em mim. E você falou que ele era 'bonito' hunf...

- Haa, isso foi ha 8 anos atrás, no ultimo ano, pensei que já tinha esquecido! E esse cara que está atrás de você, é bem bonito, vale a pena olhar.

- Ta confio em você dessa vez, mas eu não vou olhar, vai que ele percebe que eu estou olhando, não muito obrigada.

Vi Ino suspirar ela pegou um espelho na bolsa, arrumou o cabelo que nem estava bagunçado. E me enviou uma foto, depois que guardou o espelho.  
>Quando abri a foto, vi que era metade do meu rosto, olhando na direção de onde veio a foto e logo ao lado um homem de olhos e cabelos negros, pele pálida estava mexendo em seu notebook, ele tinha uma expressão séria no rosto e usava um terno cinza escuro. Não deu para ver no que ele mexia, mas com certeza Ino estava errada, ele não era 'bonito' como ela falou para mim, ele é 'bonitão'. Mas eu não olharia para trás de qualquer jeito.<p>

- Como você conseguiu essa foto. Está trabalhando na segurança dessa loja?

- Não, eu trabalhando disso, haha' muito engraçado, não me conhece mesmo hein testudinha-da-Ino. Meu espelho tem uma câmera fotográfica microscópica. Já que você não ia olhar, resolvi entrar em ação ele é bonito, né pode falar!

- Te conheço mais do que gostaria, e você está errada ele não é bonito. Ele é 'bonitão' aushausha.  
>P.s.: onde você conseguiu esse espelho? O.o<p>

Ela riu provavelmente pelo que escrevi, eu era a única que estava conversando com ela agora.

_Pelo menos eu acho..._

- Eu só posso falar que ele é bonito, sou uma moça comprometida.  
>P.s.: Não falo, vai ficar na curiosidade :P<p>

- Ok, então 'moça comprometida', mas eu duvido muito que você seja moça.

Voltei a escrever minha história, meu chá já estava meio frio. Mas eu não me importava, gosto dele assim, sempre que bebo alguma coisa quente, queimo minha língua, manias de criança que nunca mudam.

- E ai o que você achou dele?

- Porque sempre que eu vou escrever, ou melhor, digitar você me atrapalha?

- Ah não seja tão ranzinza testudinha-da-Ino u.u fala o que achou dele logo!

- Ah nada, demais...

- Caramba passa a descrição dele logo!

Ri mais uma vez, sempre que eu achava alguém bonito eu fazia a descrição completa da pessoa, e acertava a maioria das coisas, é meio bizarro isso. A Hina fala que é um dom... duvido que seja.

- Ta bom pelas roupas, ele parece um empresário sério, mas em seu rosto a expressão é mais rígida como a de um advogado sério, ou um juiz, mas acho que juiz é muito velho ele parece ser novo, deve ter mais ou menos minha idade 28 ou 29 anos, mas também tem porte de policial. Então eu acho que ele é um advogado, ou policial. E o seu corte de cabelo mostra que ele, quando não está não está no trabalho, sai para alguma festa ou bar com os amigos. E lá encontra suas conquistas, que são de 1 mês, 1 semana, 1 dia ou até 1 noite!

Depois de um tempo Ino olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados, e a boca aberta, ri da cara dela, ela ficou muito engraçada assim. Olhei para a porta, onde um homem alto, olhos azuis, pele bronzeada, e cabelos loiros arrepiados. Outro homem bonito.

_É por isso que eu gosto desse lugar!_

Ele veio andando na minha direção, mas foi para a mesa do 'bonitão'. Eu não fiz questão de escutar a conversa deles, a minha história era mais interessante. Coloquei meus fones de ouvidos, e comecei a escutar Walk – Foo Fighters. Fiquei viajando na musica por um bom tempo e escrevi mais três paginas, mas a chata da Ino me chamou de novo

- Testudinha-da-Ino, como você conseguiu tirar tantas conclusões sobre ele assim, e elas são bem lógicas, você deveria trabalhar com, sei lá o que, não sei o nome disso. Mas você deveria trabalhar com isso!

- Engraçado, eu não lembro o nome disso. Auhsauhs  
>Vou embora, tchaau.<p>

- Beijinhoos.

Chamei a garçonete, paguei a conta, juntei minhas coisas e fui embora. Mais aquele cara era mesmo 'bonitão', mas com a sorte que tenho duvido encontrar ele de novo.

**x**

- Cara eu não acredito que você fez isso... – falou o baka do meu melhor amigo.  
>- Fiz... - falei ainda olhando para o meu notebook, até que a conversa estava interessante.<br>- Não se arrende? Essa é uma privacidade delas! – falou ainda incrédulo.  
>- Nem um pouco. – me joguei sobre a cadeira, e coloquei o meu famoso sorriso de canto – Poxa Naruto eu tenho que conhecer a minha companheira! – falei rindo mais ainda, adorava o meu trabalho, com ele eu sabia praticamente tudo sobre as pessoas.<p>

* * *

><p>Breakfast* - parada rápida para o café.<p>

Então o que acharam? Pra quem já havia lido não teve muita diferença, só os erros foram corrigidos e tirei umas coisinhas também que não vão modificar a história.

O próximo irá ser postado na quarta ou terça, ok?

Beijos até o próximo.


	3. Eletrodomésticos

**Olá minna-san, como prometido mais um capítulo não tão inédito de Coffee Break. Sem ladainhas, **

**boa leitura.**

**Desclaimer: Naruto não me pertence e sim ao titio Kishimoto!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 - Eletrodomésticos<strong>

Nova York, quinta-feira, 18hrs da noite, shopping central, loja de móveis e eletrodomésticos Home's, a procura do presente que Hina ia dar para a Ino. O problema é que, nem ela, nem eu sabíamos o que dar, é claro que o meu presente, eu já havia dado, sou uma boa madrinha. E agora estava ajudando a Hina, mas estava difícil, tinha ido a 4 lojas e NADA.

Enquanto eu estava olhando algumas coisas meu celular vibrou no bolso, olhei o visor e estava escrito 'Hina'.  
>Olhei pra ela pelo canto do olho incrédula, enquanto ela fingia estar super normal.<p>

- O que a gente vai pegar de presente! Eu não faço ideia

_Esse povo tem problema, que merda eu to do lado dela. Dá pra entender? NÃO_

- Caramba Hina, eu to do SEU lado fala comigo pessoalmente, isso é estranho!

- Mas você exagera e também do jeito que esta vestida me faz passar vergonha só de estar do seu lado, é melhor conversar assim.

Olhei pra mim mesma incrédula, eu não estava ridícula como ela falou.

- Qual o seu problema com as minhas roupas? - perguntei indignada.

- Nada só o fato de você estar usando um short jeans velho, meias três quartos preta, um tênis all star branco e uma camisa maior que você, no meio do shopping não te fazem normal.

_Mas eu adorava aquela blusa._

- Eu adoro essa blusa...

- Eu sei que a adora, mas se não usasse roupas assim estaria muito mais bonita. Vai que encontra um cara bonito e ele te encontra assim?

- Se um cara for gostar de mim, que seja do jeito que sou. Ele ainda nem viu a bagunça da minha casa!

- Você não tem jeito mesmo...

- Uhun.

Fomos digitando besteira no telefone o tempo todo, tenho que concordar é melhor assim, ninguém sabe do que estamos falando. - _Mas eu nunca iria falar isso pra ela... - _Como falar do cabelo verde do vendedor e que ele combinaria comigo, já que o meu é rosa!

Sabe fatos da adolescência, rebeldia, raiva e até que eu gostei e deixei assim até hoje. Não me impediu de ter um trabalho mesmo, então pra mim ta ok.

- Sah, que tal um liquidificador?

- Não muito clichê! Tenho certeza que eles ganham no mínimo 2.

- Ta, e uma cafeteira, descobri que o Gaara, gosta de café :D

- Não, acho que a Tema e o Shika vão dar isso.

- Que droga! É isso que dá ela convidar tanta gente pro casamento! :

- É né, -' que tal um cortador de legumes! Ela vive pensando no corpo, sou uma gênia! Haha'

- É pode ser... Que tal um Go Go Boy*? Ela gosta de coisas _diferentes_.

- Nem o Gaara, não vai gostar ele vai é ficar furioso! Mas porque você falou isso?

- Olha pra onde tem os celulares, lá tem um cara olhando os modelos e tem um loiro no sofá, parecem Go Go Boys. Mas é claro eles devem cobrar caro, pois eles são muito HOT... Ta ficando quente aqui ou é impressão minha?

A Hina ero*, é uma coisa incrível e muito engraçada. Ela até estava se abanando com a blusa dela.

Olhei para o local que ela falou, olhei primeiro pro que estava no sofá ele estava com os olhos fechados reclamando de alguma coisa, ele era loiro e tinha a pele bronzeada. Tinha a sensação que já o tinha visto antes, mas não lembrava. A roupa dele era uma camiseta branca do Guns N' Roses, uma bermuda tactel preta e laranja e um chinelo preto seus braços são musculosos, olhei para onde o outro estava, eu já o tinha visto. Não lembrava onde, minha memória 'tava uma merda naquele dia. Ele tem pele clara, cabelos negros, não deu para ver seu rosto, a franja cobria o rosto, ele usa uma blusa azul escuro, minha cor favorita. Estava com uma bermuda de tactel cinza, não deu pra ver o calçado por causa da bancada, mas a blusa era meio apertada e deu pra ver alguns de seus músculos.  
><em>Ui...<em>  
>Voltei minha atenção para outro lugar.<p>

_Disfarce..._

- É tem razão Go Go Boys, bem pagos gostaria de ter um desses na minha cama (66'

- Uui, Sakura ero *-* , mas concordo com você pode, escolher 1 dos 2.

- Huun, prefiro o moreno.

Nunca fui fã de loiros, mesmo já tendo namorado com uns dois...

- E eu bem que preferi o loiro lala'

- Então combinado rsrsrs

Olhei para a bancada, mas ele não estava mais lá, ele tinha se sentado ao lado do loiro. Voltei meu olhar para a bancada, procurando alguma coisa, ainda não tínhamos encontrado o presente para a Hina dar, para a Ino.  
>Até que tive uma ideia.<p>

- Já sei!

- O que?

- Já sei, o que dar de presente para a porca loia, de olhos azuis.

- O que é? Hein? Quero saber !

- Vai ter que comprar uma câmera pra mim ..

- Porque?

- É que sabe... – falei normalmente, sem mensagens.

Fui andando em direção a bancada. E fiquei olhando as câmeras que tinham lá.  
>- O que Sakura? – perguntou do meu lado.<br>- Lembra daquele cara que eu conheci no parque, ele estava olhando para uma arvore muito. E eu o achei muito bonito – suspirei – ah como ele era bonito...  
>- É eu lembro dele, vocês saíram por 1 mês. Né?<br>- É, cara como era bom sexo com ele... – ri, suspirei de novo, lembrando das noites.  
>Eu e Hina não tínhamos reparado, mas os Go Go Boys estavam prestando atenção na nossa conversa.<br>- Sei, você falou isso pra gente, depois terminaram, mas nós nunca soubemos o porque da separação.  
>- Eu vi ele falando com uma garota no mesmo parque que nos conhecemos – dei um sorriso de canto – não liguei muito, mas depois ele beijou ela. Eu fiquei com muita raiva daquele idiota. Fui lá decidida, e dei um tapa no seu rosto dele e falei que tinha <em>acabado<em>.  
>- Mas o que isso tem haver com a câmera?<br>- Calma... Sabe eu não fiquei triste por ter terminado com ele, eu não o amava, só fiquei triste porque fui traída!  
>- Não sei, porque existe <em>traição<em> se está junto é porque só quer ficar com a pessoa, não precisa ficar com outra, ou outras!  
>- Isso mesmo Hina, continuando depois eu fui pra casa fiquei lá pensando em besteira, jogada no sofá por um tempo, ele entrou no meu apartamento eu tinha esquecido que ele tinha a chave reserva, ele parou na minha frente e começou a falar 'você está louca' e 'como pode bater em mim em publico, sua vadia' etc. Eu fiquei com tanta raiva dele, peguei as almofadas e comecei a atacar nele, elas acabarame não machucavam o suficiente, então peguei os livros pesados, que estava lendo e traduzindo. E ele gritando 'você está louca, para com isso' e eu falava ' só agora que você percebeu isso? E eu não vou parar' ataquei meu estojo, as canetas, ia atacar meu notebook, mas lembrei que ele era importante demais então ele continuou me xingando, quando viu que eu parei de atacar as coisas continuou me xingando mais ainda eu não ligava, mas quando ele me chamou de 'vadia louca' e eu fiquei mais louca ainda e com muita raiva – comecei a rir, calmamente – peguei o vaso da mesa, aquele que você me deu de cristal sabe...<br>- Não acredito, ele combinava tanto e eu paguei muito caro nele sua ingrata – ela falou irritada, e fazendo biquinho.  
>- Então joguei nele...<br>- E pelo menos acertou né? – perguntou ficando um pouquinho, animada.  
>- Não, - suspirei – ele desviou desgraçado, depois peguei outra coisa que estava também na mesa de centro. Joguei com toda força e raiva que tinha, mas só depois de ter jogado percebi que era minha linda câmera. Ela o atingiu na cabeça!<br>- Pelo menos acertou isso né!  
>- Vai me ajudar ? – me virei pra ela fazendo biquinho.<br>Meu celular vibrou, e lá estava a mensagem dela.

- Vou!

- Louca :P

- Mas porque não comprou a câmera antes?

- Porque até agora eu não ia usá-la.

- Huun.  
>Ficamos olhando, por um tempo as câmeras que tinha lá, eu queria uma profissional a imagem delas é muito melhor e também eu fiz um curso de fotografia.<br>- Posso ajudá-las? – perguntou uma atendente.

Olhei para o seu rosto, a conhecia olhos vermelhos, cabelos negros, pele pálida. Claro que a conhecia, ela me deu aula de Gramática na faculdade.  
>- Professora Kurenai?<br>- Por enquanto não mais – respondeu sorrindo.  
>- Porque não? Ah lembrei.<br>Quando estudava descobri que ela e o professor Asuma, de história tinham um caso e como é proibido o relacionamento entre funcionários de um mesmo local. Então eles ficavam escondido, pra ela estar aqui agora, alguém descobriu e contou para o diretor da faculdade.  
>- Quem descobriu? – ela ficou meio que surpresa, com a minha pergunta.<br>- Ninguém, quando descobri que estava grávida sai, iam me perguntar de quem era a criança, melhor eu sair do que ficar os dois sem emprego.  
>Olhei para a barriga dela, já estava bem grande, devia estar nos seus 4 ou 5 meses.<br>- Nossa sua barriga, está bem grande – exclamou Hinata.  
>- É! Você devia estar em casa. De licença descansando.<br>- Ah, isso – ela riu – hoje é o meu ultimo dia, mas fico feliz que esteja preocupada.  
>- Que bom e porque não ficar, não podem obrigar você a trabalhar quando está grávida pode fazer mal ao bebe, pelo seu esforço.<br>- Então o que querem?  
>- Uma câmera fotográfica profissional.<br>Ela abriu o vidro e pegou a câmera preta.  
>- O que acha?<br>Olhei para câmera, li perto da lente, 15 megapixels*, boa resolução.  
>- Gostei!<br>- Então vamos levar essa! – falou Hina  
>- Que bom - Kurenai pegou, a caixa e começou a empacotá-la.<p>

- Os Go Go Boys, estão olhando pra gente, a bastante tempo.

Olhei pra onde eles estavam e percebi que Hina estava certa, quando eles perceberam que eu estava olhando, desviei meu olhar para qualquer canto aleatório.

- É você ta certa, cara eles são muito mais hot de perto.

Hina me deu um olhar mortal, não entendi o porque, mas fazer o que né.

_Estranho..._

- Eles? Tem certeza que é **eles**?

- Oh, entendi ficou com ciúmes pelo que eu falei do loirinho.

- Não é isso...

- É sim, você ta vermelha haha'

- Não estou...

- Calma Hina, não vou contar pra ninguém que você está fall in love pelo Go Go Boy loiro.

- Aqui está queridas – disse entregando a caixa – e porque está vermelha Hinata?  
>- Nada não – falou virando o rosto.<br>- Eu falei! Pra você Hina! – peguei a caixa – vamos vermelhinha da Saki – coloquei um braço sobre os ombros dela.

- Não esqueçam de mencionar o meu nome, eu ganho um extra.  
>- Ok<br>Fomos para o caixa e ficamos na fila em silencio, quando chegou minha vez disse quem nos atendeu, Hinata passou o cartão e fomos embora, não sem antes dar uma olhada nos Go Go Boys que ainda nos olhavam.

x

- Elas estão olhando – disse o loiro sentado ao meu lado.  
>- Eu sei, achou que eu não ia perceber.<br>- Nunca se sabe – disse se jogando ainda mais no sofá, e colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça – vai continuar com essa ideia doida?  
>- Claro você acha que <em>eu<em> desistiria daquilo? – apontei para a rosada que saia da loja, novamente digitando no seu celular – você por acaso desistiu da sua? – perguntei olhando pra ele.  
>- Eu com certeza não desisti da Hina...<p>

* * *

><p>Go Go Boy = são dançarinos muito sexy's de boates tanto femininas quanto gays. Se alguém quiser me alugar um ficaria muito agradecida.<p>

Ero = ah todo mundo sabe o que é, bom se não souberem ero é a mesma coisa que pervertido, safado, tarado...

Megapixels = é a resolução da máquina fotográfica, quanto maior melhor.

Então o que acharam? É só repostagem com algumas modificações e aumentos de algumas coisinhas. Nada demais. O próximo será postado ou terça ou quarta que vem, ok?

Beijos, Ja ne.


	4. Decoração

Hello, cá estou eu novamente antes de uma semana postando o 3º capítulo oficial (o primeiro não conta, é só um trailer maneiro) de Coffee Break. Sem mais nem menos, o novo capítulo pra vocês.  
>Boa leitura.<p>

Desclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens legais infelizmente não me pertencem, ponto final.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4 - Decoração<strong>

Nova York, sexta-feira, 15hrs, loja de artigos de casamento e decoração. Procurando as coisas para a festa de casamento da Ino. Lá tinha muitas coisas legais, pratos, decorações, xícaras, talheres, vasos de porcelana, taças, etc. e eu que sou madrinha tinha que escolher essas coisas, mas eu arrastei a Tenten comigo, não ia passar por aquela tortura sozinha.  
>De repente meu celular vibra no meu bolso enquanto olhava as xícaras. No visor marcava 'Pucca' olhei pra Tenten com o meu melhor olhar mortal e abri a mensagem.<p>

- Qual o melhor detalhe? O branco, o roxo, o azul ou o vermelho?

- Qualquer um, mas que droga nem sei por que temos que escolher essas besteiras – digitei irritada.

- Porque é o seu trabalho de madrinha.

- Não madrinhas seguram o buque isso é coisa da noiva, não estou me cansando.

- Mas ela também é sua melhor amiga...

- Droga...

Voltei a olhar as xícaras. Tinha uma mais linda do que a outra eu tinha um fascínio por chá desde que eu escrevi minha 1ª história e onde a gente coloca o chá? Nas xícaras! Encontrei uma parte onde só tinha xícara preta do lado de fora e dentro com um monte de palavras na frente.

_São tão lindas xícaras assim!_  
>Peguei uma que em um lado estava escrito 'Do you Love me?' (Você me ama?) e do outro ''Cause I don't Love you' (Porque eu não amo você) – quero uma blusa assim – eu quase pirei quando a vi, a peguei e não soltei mais, eu ia porque ia levar essa xícara.<p>

- Para de olhar as xícaras desse jeito, está assustando todo mundo.

Olhei para os lados e vi que todos olhavam estranho para mim. Tenten tinha razão!

_Merda..._

- Ok! Parei

- Agora vem cá! Temos que continuar a procurar a decoração.

- Ta ¬¬'

Fui andando com ela até a parte de taças, íamos ficar muito tempo naquela loja chata, a única coisa interessante lá era a minha xícara. Procuramos, procuramos e finalmente encontramos quase tudo. Faltavam somente os talheres.

- Cacete, nem a Ino, nem Gaara tem talheres?

- Tem, mas como é um casamento tem que ser praticamente tudo novo.

- Aff, só complica e gasta mais!

- Para de reclamar... Ei olha onde tem os vasos!

Olhei para lá e caramba o Go Go Boy da loja de eletrodomésticos, o moreno estava lá. Ao lado de uma mulher que parece ter a minha idade, tipo super jovem, pele clara, cabelos e olhos negros, rosto e corpo de adolescente. Mas é claro um cara bonito desses tinha que ter uma namorada ou esposa bonita.

- Vi...

- Nossa que seca, o que foi que você não gostou.

- Da companhia dele!

- Huun...

Ela olhou para onde ele estava com a namorada/esposa. E fez uma careta.

- Fazer o que né !

Continuamos procurando pelas coisas ali.

- Esse negocio de casamento é um porre, ainda bem que vai demorar muito pra isso acontecer comigo.

- Não fala assim amiga, você vai achar, assim como eu achei o Neji *-*

- Vish, vai demorar...

- Nada vê, vai encontrar sim. Com certeza tem alguém por ai que é louco por você!

- Sim, meu porteiro. Ele me pediu em casamento quatro vezes e uma delas deixou cair a dentadura perto do meu pé...

Tive que me segurar muito naquele dia pra não rir, ou chorar...

- Ah Saki, não to falando daquele velho... Aquele dia foi muito legal!

- Foi mesmo...

Fomos até o local dos utensílios - talheres – digitando, eu estava meio deprê do que eu tinha lembrado, eu ia bem na minha profissão. Mas minha vida amorosa é um completo desastre. Meu ultimo meio namorado foi há dois meses e ficamos juntos por um mês. O cara que eu quebrei minha câmera.

Peguei dois garfos, uma mais caro e outro barato. A única diferença entre elas era que um tinha desenho de flor e o outro não. O que tinha flor era o mais aro. Continuei olhando para o desenho de flor.

Pensei em tudo o que aconteceu na minha vida no ultimo anos, consegui o emprego que queria, comprei uma cachorrinha chamada bolinho, ela é tão fofinha uma Cocker e muito pidona também é bom saber que quando você chegar em casa tem alguém te esperando, mesmo que seja uma cachorrinha.  
>- Sakura, Sakura – me cutucava Ten – ei acorda.<br>- Hun? O que foi? – olhei pra ela meio atordoada.  
>- Você estava sorrindo para um garfo isso foi estranho, e as pessoas estavam olhando pra você, <em>de novo<em>. – colocou ênfase na palavra 'de novo'.  
>- Há, eles que se fodam!<br>- Só você, - riu – 'tava pensando no que?  
>- Nada de importante – falei colocando os garfos no lugar.<br>- Já que você não quer falar, tudo bem.

- Vou olhar as almofadas, to precisando de umas lá em casa!

Estavamos conversando até um segundo atrás, ela não podia falar isso pessoalmente? Minhas amigas tem muitos problemas mentais.

- Ok

Continuei olhando desinteressada estava sem animo nenhum, preferia estar em casa, na minha cama assistindo Jogo do Amor em Las Vegas, eu tinha até reservado o horário. Fui tirada dos meus pensamentos novamente.  
>- Querida poderia me ajudar? – cutucou meu braço.<br>- Hun? Claro – me virei e dei de cara com a mulher que estava com o Go Go Boy.  
>- Ah maravilha, eu preciso comprar um presente de casamento, mas não faço ideia do que dar. E vi você aqui, olhando distraída para os talheres pensei que poderia ser algum presente.<br>- Hun, não, não eu sou madrinha e vim com uma das damas de honra para cá, escolher as coisas da decoração do casamento já que a noiva louca queria fazer a decoração do jeito dela, e sobrou pra mim – bufei.  
>- Sei como é, tive que fazer isso no casamento da minha amiga há dois anos. Mas ela também me ajudou no meu.<br>- Oh, já é casada que bom.

_Eu estava certa! Ponto pra Sakura, ah não perai..._  
>- Sim e muito feliz, tenho dois filhos e um marido que me ama demais. E você, tem algum namorado, ficante, marido?<br>- Eu? – ela fez que sim – Tenho uma cachorra chamada bolinho e ela é muito fiel e fofa.  
>- Ah entendi. – disse sem graça.<br>- Então, o que você já pensou em dar para eles?  
>- Muitas coisas, até lingerie da noiva, mas uma das amigas dela já deu.<br>- Huun ai fica difícil, mas podemos ver decoração! Que tal um quadro? Ou um vaso, para colocar na mesa de centro ou em um canto do cômodo.  
>- Ótima ideia venha vamos comigo lá preciso de uma opinião feminina, já que meu filho disse que isso é coisa de mulher, e que ele está muito velho para fazer compras com a mãe... – disse andando.<br>- Quantos anos têm seu filho? – perguntei acompanhando ela é até o outro lado da loja onde ficam os vasos.  
>- O mais novo tem 28 e o mais velho 36.<br>Olhei para ela com os olhos arregalados, aquela mulher que parece ter 20 tem um filho de 28 e outro de 36.  
>- Como assim? Você parece ter 20 anos.<br>- Eu faço bastante SPA e sempre cuido da minha pele, mas na verdade tenho 52 anos. Não conta pra ninguém 'ta – falou piscando.  
>- 'Ta bom.<br>Caramba então o Go Go Boy que estava com ela, na verdade era seu filho, até que eles são bem parecidos.  
>- Falei minha idade, mas não meu nome, me chamo Mikoto Uchiha.<br>- Sakura Haruno – sorri pra ela. Finalmente chegamos onde estavam os vasos.  
>Ela sorriu de volta – Qual desses combinaria melhor? – falou olhando para os vasos.<br>- Aquele de cristal.  
>- Ah – exclamou ela, chegando perto de um vaso que tinha 30cm de altura liso, mas com alguns desenhos de folhas em torno dele - muito bonito, colocando umas flores coloridas, ou tons claros dependendo da cor do cômodo, vai ficar muito bonito.<br>- Concordo, escolhi esse porque tinha um desses em casa.  
>- Porque tinha?<br>- Há dois meses, o joguei no meu ex!  
>- O que ele fez?<br>- Me traiu – falei calma, apesar de tudo não estava deprê.  
>- Ah, acertou nele pelo menos?<br>- Não, só a minha câmera.  
>- Pelo menos acertou ele. Mas vou levar esse aqui – falou apreciando o vaso, que tinha em mãos – ia te apresentar meu filho, mas ele sumiu.<br>- Tudo bem, então quando vai ser esse casamento?  
>- Essa quarta-feira! A garota A-DO-RA, minhas coleções e faz questão da minha presença no dia.<br>- Suas coleções?  
>- É sou estilista, não muito famosa, mas ainda estilista! Shine M.<br>- Ah não acredito você esta falando da Ino Yamanaka?  
>- Sim a conhece?<br>- Sou madrinha de casamento dela e melhor amiga.  
>- Nossa que coincidência, vou ao casamento dela. Então esse vaso ainda é valido? – falou levantando o mesmo.<br>- Com certeza, ela vai colocar bolinhas de silicone, multicoloridas, e tulipas roxas nele.  
>- Vocês são amigas há muito tempo?<br>- Sim, desde a 6ª serie aguentando essa loira.  
>- Entendo você – continuamos conversando até chegar aonde tínhamos nos encontrado.<br>Olhei do lado dos garfo, e vi que minha xicara ainda estava lá, fiquei tão entretida com a Mikoto que tinha me esquecido dela completamente.  
>- Bom querida vou indo, já passei muito tempo na rua.<br>- Ok então, nos vemos na quarta?  
>- Claro! – ela me deu um beijo no rosto, um abraço que eu retribui – adorei te conhecer – falou me soltando, que abraço de urso, quase fiquei sem ar – quem sabe você não vai um dia em casa, pra conversar e você conhece a minha família e leva a bolinho para conhecermos ela.<br>- Ok vou sim.  
>Ela me passou o numero dela e eu passei o meu, me deu 'tchau' e sumiu pelos corredores e lá estava eu novamente sozinha... Com os talheres.<p>

- Sah, já escolheu?

- Não... E você achou suas almofadas?

- Sim, to indo ai pra te ajudar!

- Ok, então, mas ainda não entendo, pra que isso tudo? x.x

- A Ino quer, então vamos fazer o money* é dela mesmo.

- É verdade, vamos passar no Mc depois e passar o cartão dela.

- Ok, mas eu vou querer McFish.

- E eu um quarteirão, ou bigMc.

_Picles!_

- Gulosaaaa. Cheguei ^^

- Qual?  
>- Sei lá, tanto faz to com fome!<br>- Então vamos pegar qualquer um e vamos pro Mc.  
>- Uhuuuu – ela levantou os braços em comemoração.<p>

E as pessoas da loja dessa vez olharam pra não pra mim.

Como falei pegamos qualquer kit e fomos para o caixa não aguentava mais ficar naquela loja. Fomos para o Mc e lá encontramos dois loiros conversando, juro que os dois pareciam gêmeos a mesma cor de cabelo, olhos azuis, pele bronzeada, só que um é mais velho que o outro.  
>Meu celular novamente vibrou, outra mensagem da Tenten.<p>

- Nooossa, o Mc ta muito bom hoje hein...

- É percebi... Já se esqueceu do Neji, Pucca?

- Eu não! Nunca, neve rever. Mas não posso olhar para outros homens quando ele esta perto! U.u

- Ah, entendi só quando ele está perto, você não olha em? Sua safadenha (66'

- Eu só olho, sou fiel ao Ji-kun *-*

- Ji-kun? Rsrsrsrs

- Não conta pra ninguém ta, ele só deixa EU chamar ele assim.

- Ok, ok, vamos quero comer

- 'Ta.

Fomos para o caixa fizemos nosso pedido, uma coca media pra mim, uma pequena pra Ten, 2 batatas medias, um McFish e o meu BigMc, o de sempre, e é claro muito catchup.  
>Ino ia nos matar por comprar isso não pelo dinheiro, mas sim por ter sido no Mc ela falaria "compra em uma loja de sushi, ou de sanduíche integral, nem sei como vocês conseguiram comer essa coisa calórica" ela é tão previsível.<p>

Sentamos perto da janela, e deu pra ver os loiros 'Hot' enquanto eu comia, Ten falou que se olhasse muito, sentiria estar traindo seu "Ji-kun".  
>E foi ai que eu percebi que.<p>

- Não creeeiooo *O*

- O que? Piscaram pra você?

- Nem, ao contrario de você eu sei disfarçar u.u

- Há, eii, mas o que foi?

- O loiro mais novo, eu já o tinha visto antes!

- Onde?

- Ontem na loja de eletrodomésticos.

- O Go Go Boy loiro, que a Hina ta afim, não creio, ele é bem 'HOT'.

Não consegui me segurar, quando chegamos ontem na casa da Tema, a Tenten e a Ino também estavam lá, e contei tudo, menos a camera já que fazia parte do presente da porca-loira, a Hinata ficou com raiva de mim e vermelha na hora, mas depois se acalmou. As meninas iam descobrir de qualquer jeito

- O próprio, e parece que ele tem um amigo tão Hot que ele ! uhun,

- Como assim quase?

- O outro é casado.

- Haa, então Não Pode!

- Quando eu falar pra Hina ela não vai acreditar, quer saber vou fazer isso agora !

- Vai falar quando?

- Sei lá... Na próxima vez que eu a ver

- Porque não conta agora?

- Porque não to afim de mandar sms pra ela u.u

- Nossa, ok então.

Ficamos conversando normalmente, logo terminamos de comer e fomos embora.

x

Alguns momentos antes...

- Vamos querido, temos que comprar o jantar ainda.  
>- Mãe eu não moro mais com a senhora, eu só te acompanhei – falei enquanto íamos para o carro, com ela carregando suposto presente que íamos dar para a Ino e o Gaara.<br>- Mas você vai jantar comigo e seu pai hoje!  
>- Ok então – entrei no lado do motorista e esperei ela entrar.<br>- Como você é atencioso meu filho, a sem contar o seu cavalheirismo.  
>- De nada – respondi seco, estava de mau humor, passei a tarde inteira com ela de loja em loja, em busca do maldito presente.<br>Ela começou a falar um monte de besteiras, eu só prestava atenção na pista, até que.  
>- Sabe, hoje eu conheci a madrinha da Ino – ai eu comecei a prestar atenção, mas não falei nada – ela é muito legal, bonita... E inteligente, sabe eu ia te apresentar pra ela, mas você sumiu... E também você já conhece ela, só ela que não te conhecia!<br>- Como a senhora sabe disso?  
>- Tenho minhas fontes confiáveis.<br>- Quem? – perguntei começando a ficar estressado.  
>- A Ino, me contou<br>- Hunf... – claro que tinha que ser ela.  
>- Estava pensando em convidar ela pra almoçar lá em casa, nesse domingo.<br>- Não que tal o da semana que vem?  
>- Tudo bem, tem um plano né?<br>- Com certeza!

* * *

><p>Money - por favor né? é dinheiro, só pra quem não é bom em inglês.<br>Então Honneys, o que acharam?

Beijitos e até o próximo.


	5. Bichinhos

**Hello Minna-san, sentiram saudade? Não de mim da fic, rsrsrs  
>Então mais um capítulo novinho, fresquinho e pequeninho.<br>Me desculpem, não tinha muita coisa pra ser feita nesse capítulo :x  
>Para aqueles que lê-em Relax Baby, sinto em dizer, mas essa semana provavelmente não vai ter um novo capítulo.<br>To muito bolada, com a minha falta de criatividade, mas não se pode ter tudo né.  
>Bom, chega de lenga, lenga e vamos pro capítulo GO GO GO.<br>Boa leitura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5 - Bichinhos<strong>

Nova York, segunda-feira, meio-dia, shopping central, praça de alimentação, bebendo Coca-Cola, enquanto espero a Tema terminar de comer. E esse já era o 4º pedaço de pizza de peperonni, ela está grávida de 5 meses e quando ela não estava grávida comia no mínimo 5.  
>- Vamos logo Tema – falei impaciente, minha Coca estava acabando já e a minha paciência também.<br>- Eu estou com fome, me deixa comer.  
>- Você já comeu 4 pedaços de pizza!<br>- Mas estou grávida, então tenho que comer por dois.  
>- Não foi isso que a Tenten disse.<br>- E daí?! To com fome e vou comer.  
>Tenten é medica, para ser mais exata ela é nutricionista da Ino, Hina e recentemente da Tema já que ela está grávida. Eu não tenho nutricionista, não consigo seguir regra de alimentação, eu nem tenho horário para comer.<br>- Ta bom...  
>Fui até a maquina para pegar mais refrigerante, quando voltei Tema estava encostada na cadeira acariciando a barriga, com um sorriso bobo no rosto.<br>_Quando será que isso vai acontecer comigo?_  
>Coloquei a mão na minha barriga seca inconscientemente, eu sou mulher, todas nós em um momento temos a vontade de engravidar, é da nossa natureza.<br>_Do jeito que anda minha 'vida amorosa', vai demorar, por isso é bom ter um plano B, igual ao filme!_  
>Sorri com o pensamento, mas eu quero mais. Não quero somente ter um filho, quero alguém, na verdade quero o pai da criança, feliz ao meu lado.<p>

_Vai ser difícil ter os dois..._  
>- Venho inveja de você, sabia? – falei me sentando em frente a ela.<br>- Por quê? – me perguntou confusa.  
>- Você encontrou o Shikamaru, se casaram à dois anos e agora você está grávida dele mais um motivo para sua felicidade – falei sentindo meus olhos marejados, estava muito sentimental.<br>_Droga de TPM!_

- Oh Saki, – se levantou, sentou ao meu lado e me abraçou – você vai encontrar o seu chato! Quem sabe não acontece no casamento da Ino? Hein, ela tem muitos amigos.  
>- É pode ser – falei meio tristonha ainda.<br>Ficamos mais um tempo abraçadas com a Tema me consolando.  
>- Bem vamos? – perguntei me levantando e olhando para a Tema.<br>- Vamos, mas não sei o que vamos fazer – disse confusa, se levantando.  
>- Vamos comprar coisas!<br>- Que coisas? – perguntou curiosa.  
>- Surpresa! Já, já você vai saber.<br>Fomos andando em direção as lojas e quando passávamos em frente as lojas de roupa Tema reclamava, pois estava gorda e não ficaria 'gostosa' com a roupa. Eu simplesmente rolava os olhos, não gosto dessas roupas, eu prefiro uma calça jeans larga, uma blusa larga e um tênis all star. Finalmente chegamos na loja Baby's  
>- Ah não Sakura – falou se virando, mas eu a segurei.<br>- Ah sim, como madrinha eu tenho que comprar uns presentinhos para a Yumi – falei empurrando ela para dentro da loja.  
>Lá tinha cada coisa, uma mais linda que a outra, tinha ursinhos de pelúcia, de personagens, ou de animais, muitas roupinhas fofas. E eu que não gosto de coisas muito frufru, fiquei maravilhada com o que tinha lá.<br>- Sakura, não precisa  
>- Claro que precisa, quem sabe não levo um desses pra casa – falei pegando um bonequinho de pelúcia do bob esponja.<br>- Ah não essa coisa quadrada amarela de jeito nenhum, tem que ser esse! – ela pegou um lindo cachorrinho marrom, com os olhos tristes.  
>- Prefiro o Bob – olhei para o lado e vi um boneco do Pernalonga – ah, gosto do Pernalonga também.<br>- Sakura realmente estou achando que você veio aqui para comprar coisas pra você, não para a Yumi.  
>- Não, foi para a Yumi, mas essas coisas são tão fofas e eu preciso abraçar alguém melhor que meu travesseiro quando for dormir.<br>Suspirou e rolou os olhos ta bom.  
>Ficamos o resto da tarde lá, compramos alguns bichinhos de pelúcia e roupinhas muito fofas, eu levei o Bob esponja, o Pernalonga, o Frajola e um lindo panda que vou chamar de Pô. Vão ficar lindos na minha cama.<br>Fomos para uma sorveteria e ficamos lá até oito horas da noite, então acompanhei a Tema até em casa depois fui para a minha apresentar a bolinho os novos amiguinhos dela.

* * *

><p><strong>E então? O que acharam? Mesmo falem sério. <strong>  
><strong>Para aqueles leitores fofinhos que sempre lê-em, mas nunca postam um comentário, poxinha postem um comentário pode falar mal da fic, gosto de receber criticas ta bom, mas se gostar fala que gostam, isso deixa a sua ficwitter muito, mas muito feliz. Ok? <strong>  
><strong>Beijos, até semana que vem. Que voltarei com mais um capítulo que promete rsrs.<strong>


	6. Torta de Morango

**Olá minna-san, cá estou com mais um capítulo de Coffee Break. Essa semana eu atrasei uns dois dias a postagem programada, mas também eu nem estava tocando no meu computador direito só entrava pra dar uma checada nas coisas depois da escola, por uma hora apenas. **

**Mas ok, ta ai mais capítulo todo arrumadinho e bem legal. Só pra constar esse é um dos meus favoritos, rsrsrs. **

**Boa leitura.**

**Desclaimer: Keep Calm and Love Torta de morango! Porque é muito bom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6 - Torta de morango<strong>

Nova York, quarta-feira, 16h30min, Breakfast de novo, digitando, enquanto como um pedaço de bolo de chocolate, com recheio de morango e cobertura de beijinho, - _delícia_ – e claro com a inseparável Coca.  
>Ate que a Ino me manda uma mensagem.<br>_Estava bom demais para ser verdade!_

- Oii, onde você esta?

Procurei pelo local para ver se ela estava por lá, mas dessa vez não, na verdade meus olhos se fixaram no Uchiha que acabou de entrar. O Go Go Boy moreno.  
>Só sei disso, pois encontrei sua mãe sexta-feira passada, e ela me disse que seu nome é Mikoto Uchiha, então com certeza esse é o sobrenome dele.<p>

- Oii, estou no Breakfast!

- Ahh, comendo porcarias denovo?

- SIM

- Olha quando é seu dinheiro até que é compreensível, mas usar o meu? Poxa pelo menos me comprasse um suco de acerola com laranja.

Sem querer no sábado contei a Ino que eu e Tenten fomos ao Mc e pagamos com o cartão dela. Nesse momento achei que a casa iria abaixo. Mas depois ela se acalmou quando falamos as quatro palavras mágicas do momento 'casamento com o Sabaku' ela ficou calminha, voltou a falar sobre o casamento dela e de como ela ia estar nervosa.

- Ta, ta... – respondi impaciente.

- Ta fazendo o que além de comer?

- To digitando! E você me atrapalhando novamente.

- De novo? Não cansa não? Você já usa óculos, daqui a pouco vão ser aqueles fundo de garrafa e se você falar comigo na rua usando esses óculo vou fingir que nem te conheço

Por causa de quando eu era adolescente lia muito e ficava no computador muito tempo eu tive que começar óculos, mas só usava de vez em quando. Agora estou usando ele é um Rayban estilo Restart, aquela banda ridícula brasileira. Só que o meu é preto.

- Finja que não me conhece. E contarei seus segredos.

- Conte, não vou conhecer eles mesmo

- Mas eu não disse pra quem eu ia contar e o que iria contar...

-E pra quem você iria contar? E o que?

- Pro seu noivo/futuro marido, sobre o que você fez na formatura lala'

- Você não faria isso né?

- Se você fingir que não me conhece...

- Tá bom Sakurita. Você sabe que eu amo seu óculos e você né?

Na verdade a Ino não fez nada de mais na formatura, só que ela brigou com uma garota porque ela estava usando um vestido totalmente igual ao dela, até a cor, mas o Gaara odeia quando ela se mete em briga por uma coisa idiota como roupa.

_Então..._

- Sei muito bem, são anos me aturando. Tem que me amar muito pra ainda não ter me excluído do facebook kkkk

- Eu nunca te excluiria, diminuiria a quantidade de seguidores e amigos!

- Então eu sou somente mais um número na sua vida? Magoada, não fala mais comigo!

- Ah que isso Testudinha-da-Ino, se sabe o quanto é importante pra mim!

- Isso até o momento em que achar uma amiga que não usa óculos, e gosta de desfiles de moda tanto quanto você.

- Não dá, seria insuportável demais ouvir alguém somente elogiando. Gosto de você porque resmunga o tempo todo como uma VELHA.

- Mas eu sou uma velha meu amor.

- Ah é esqueci...

Voltei a digitar, essa garota me faz perder muito tempo do meu trabalho. Até quando estou na empresa ela me manda mensagens, uma vez quase fui demitida, porque ela me mandou uma mensagem dizendo 'quebrei minha unha :'(' no meio de uma reunião e começou a tocar a musica tema de filmes de terror, que é o meu toque de mensagem. E meus chefes ficaram assustados no começo, mas depois ficaram com tanta raiva de mim, que tive que fazer hora extra por duas semana seguidas.

_Quase matei ela._  
>Ela não me mandou mais mensagens. Sabendo que se me irrita-se eu iria ferrar ela.<br>Estava quase terminando de digitar a minha quantia de folhas diárias, até que alguém senta na minha frente e tira o meu bolo de mim.  
>Quando vi quem estava fazendo quase tive um surto, era o Go Go Boy Uchiha, nossa ele é muito mais gato pessoalmente e parece ser muito mais bem sucedido do que eu, já que sempre está de terno e eu usando uma calça jeans preta, um tênis all star branco e uma blusa de manga branca também com um desenho do bob esponja. É meu chefe não exige uniforme dos funcionários, já que ele nos quer confortáveis.<br>- Oi meu nome é Sasuke Uchiha, você deve ser a Sakura não? - disse me olhando nos olhos e com um meio sorriso conquistador no rosto.

_Que sexy... Que voz grossa gostosa... Mas..._

- Sim e você devolve meu bolo.

Tentei pegar o prato de volta, mas ele segurou meu braço, pegou um pedaço pequeno e comeu. Depois o soltou.

_Muito sexy... Meu bolo... Maldade..._

- Gostoso ele hein – perguntou com um pouco de calda de chocolate no canto da boca.

- Você não faz ideia - respondi mal-humorada olhando para o lado.

- Como sou mal educado com você...

- Porque roubou meu bolo e o comeu sorrindo ainda? Na minha frente? – perguntei atônita olhando pra ele.

_Ele pegou meu bolo..._  
>- Não, na haver. É que eu sei seu nome, mas não você não sabe o meu!<p>

- E?

- Me chamo Sasuke Uchiha.

_Ahá, estava certa ele tem Uchiha no nome._

- E? O que quer, além de comer o meu bolo?

- Queria te conhecer melhor Sakura.

- Por quê?  
>- Por que te achei interessante, pelo que minha mãe falou você para mim...<br>- Ah, nossa usando sua mãe para conhecer uma garota...

_Infantil... Mas mesmo assim gato! Muito gato._  
>- É, tem mulheres que gostam.<br>- Pois você errou ao tentar usar isso comigo, odeio quando um cara usa sua mãe para impressionar uma mulher.  
>- Sabia que ia responder isso.<br>-Ta bom, nem eu sabia que iria dizer isso, como você saberia?  
>- Eu vi nos seus olhos.<br>- Nossa... Já terminou tenho que voltar ao meu trabalho? – perguntei irritada.  
><em>Eu necessito do meu bolo delicioso. Com pedacinhos de morangos, junto com chocolate ... Delicia...<em>  
>- Não, estava pensando em conversar mais com você, gosto de conversar com as mulheres que tenho interesse pessoal... – ele deixou sem terminar a frase, ele quer colocar alguma coisa a mais, mas não disse. E ainda sorriu mais um pouco.<p>

_OMG porque, o que eu fiz pra sofrer isso tudo?_  
>- Ah é? Por que teria interesse em conversar comigo? Nem eu me interessaria em falar comigo, ta bom eu me interessaria sim. Mas outras pessoas não.<p>

Ele riu baixo – Você é engraçada. Mas porque eu não teria interesse em falar com você? – ao terminar a pergunta pegou mais um pedaço do meu bolo.

- Por que... Por que? Porque sim caramba.

Ele riu novamente – Mas de qualquer jeito me interessei em conversar com você, e também faço parte da sua vida. Bom farei amanhã.

- Como assim?  
>- Ah sim, sou sua transa de casamento.<br>- O que? – perguntei abismada, quase gritei, mas me segurei estava em publico.

Assustada, de olhos arregalados, como assim transa de casamento? Ele só pode estar completamente louco, eu nunca iria pra cama com ele.

_MENTIRAA ele é muito gostoso e aproveitaria muito bem a noite. Mas eu nunca falaria isso pra ele._  
>- O que te faz pensar que eu vou transar com você amanhã?<br>Uma senhora passou bem na hora que eu disse aquilo, olhou incrédula para mim, provavelmente por estar recusando de transar com esse espécime, gostoso cheio de testosterona, pra dar e vender.

- Que foi? Algum problema? – perguntei estressada pra senhora que parecia ter seus 50 anos.

- Nada, somente acho que deveria aproveitar a noite – respondeu ela piscou pra mim e continuou seu caminho.

_Qual o problema dessas pessoas? Ta eu sei ele é gostoso pra cacete, mas isso não quer dizer que eu vá transar com ele amanhã, só se eu... Deixa pra lá.  
><em>- Bom o plano inicial não era esse, queriam te embebedar pra você ir para a cama comigo, mas eu preferi te contar.  
>- Nossa que cavalheirismo da sua parte – disse cínica.<br>- Bom eu faço o que posso.  
>Sorri com o comentário dele, ele é bem charmoso e foi legal da parte dele me avisar, mas ainda estava com muita raiva das pessoas que armaram isso.<br>- Quem foi que planejou isso?

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas eu o interrompi.

- Mas é claro que foram as vadias das minhas amigas que arranjaram isso. Ah e com certeza seus maridos estúpidos. – disse estressada.

- Sim... – respondeu sorrindo.  
>- Você gosta né.<p>

- Você é bem doidinha e muito estressada.

- Você não viu nada.

Comecei a guardar minhas coisas, ia conversar com elas agora. Me levantei coloquei a mochila nas costas e peguei minha Coca

– Bom, você parece ter dinheiro o suficiente para pagar a minha conta e também roubou meu bolo delicioso. Então tchauzinho e quem sabe nos vemos amanhã.  
>Sai do Breakfast entrei no meu carro, que é um lindo Vectra Elite modelo ano retrasado, preto fosco. E fui dirigindo calmamente, ao som do Three Days Grace, até o apartamento da Tema, onde com certeza todas elas estariam. Cheguei lá e estava certa, o carro da Tenten e da Ino estava lá. Subi, sem falar com a recepcionista queria chegar de surpresa lá. Cheguei no 15º andar alguns minutos depois, quase louca por causa da musica horrível clássica que estava tocando e isso me deixou mais estressada ainda, bati na porta da Tema e quem abriu foi a Hina, que sorriu ao me ver.<br>- Saki, pensei que ia demorar mais lá... Por que está aqui? – perguntou me dando espaço para entrar e ver as meninas jogadas no sofá da sala, enquanto passava qualquer coisa na TV, da Tema.  
>O apartamento da Tema pega o andar inteiro, ele é muito grande, humilha o meu pequenininho, na verdade o de todas humilha o meu, mas isso não vem ao caso. A tema tem condições boas para ter um apartamento grande, trabalha em uma empresa de arquitetura, e já fez o planejamentos de muitas casas e até de prédios, e o Shikamaru, trabalha na inteligência da Policia, de Nova York. Então eles PODEM, ao contrario de mim que não pode nada, o apartamento deles é cheio de vermelho e marrom, a Tema gosta muito de cores escuras.<br>A parede onde fica a TV dela de plasma de 50' é vermelho intenso, a televisão fica grudada na parede, ela tem um tapete fofinho branco no chão – _onde eu já dormi, e é muito bom_ – o sofá dela, é marrom de couro, com almofadas, pretas e brancas, com alguns quadros de fotos pendurados nas paredes brancas da sala, esses quadros a maioria não tem fotos, somente 10 tem fotos de nós quando éramos adolescentes e de quando ela se casou com o Shikamaru.  
>Entrei e fiquei parada em frente a TV onde tinha certeza que teria atenção total delas.<br>- Saki, eu quero continuar vendo o programa de culinária, da pra sair da frente – pediu Temari sentada no sofá com um caderno nas mãos.  
>- Não até vocês me explicarem TU-DO.<br>Elas se entreolharam, eu sabia que aquilo significava que provavelmente eu descobri o plano delas.  
>- Então vamos logo, to perdendo a melhor parte da receita os doces – reclamou a Tenten.<br>- É mesmo, a Hina vai fazer quando acabar o programa – concordou a Tema.  
>- Peguem na Internet, dããr – respondi impaciente.<br>- Fala logo – disse Ino estressada  
>- Que história é essa de me arranjarem uma transa de casamento?<br>- Ah é que... - Tenten tentou começar, mas eu a cortei  
>- É que nada, você não tinham o direito de fazer isso.<br>- Sabemos que foi um erro, mas você está precisando disso, sabe se distrair se divertir com algum desconhecido que poderia se tornar um conhecido. Muito bonito por sinal – falou Ino tentando me acalmar, enquanto Hinata ficava somente escutando a conversa.  
>- Ah eu já o conheço, ele me seguiu, quarta-feira, quinta-feira e sexta-feira passadas,<br>- Não aquilo foi coincidência. – falou a Tema.  
>- Ta e eu sou o bozo.<br>- É verdade, não falamos para onde você iria, ele somente estava no mesmo lugar que você.  
>- Ta bom, tudo bem, – falei um pouco mais calma, coloquei minha bolsa no chão calmamente – mas porque ele? Onde vocês o conheceram?<br>- Bom ele é filho da minha estilista preferida. – falou Ino  
>- Disso eu sei!<br>- Como assim? – perguntou Tenten confusa.  
>- Conheci ela sexta-feira, na loja.<br>- Ah, mas ele também é amigo do Shikamaru, do Neji e do Gaara – falou Hina.  
>- E porque eu nunca descobri isso?<p>

- Você sempre falava não queria sair com a gente, pois não queria pagar de vela e ele sempre ia – falou a Ino.  
>- Ah entendi, mas justamente ele?<br>- Ah, ele é bem legal e faz seu tipo de cara. – falou a Hina.  
>- Só isso?<br>- É. Precisa de mais? – perguntou a Tema confusa.  
>- Vocês são impossíveis.<br>Me sentei no chão e fiquei vendo o final do programa e caramba aquele doce parecia delicioso, acabei me lembrando do meu bolo de chocolate com recheio de morango, que eu deixei pela metade no Breakfast com o Sasuke.

Gemi no chão.

- Que foi? – perguntou a Tenten.

- Só lembrei do meu bolo...

- O de sempre – desdenhou Temari.  
>- Ah Saki – disse a Hina se sentando ao meu lado.<br>- Sim?  
>- Elas fizeram... - foi cortada pela Tema que entregou a receita para ela.<br>- Vai lá fazer – e voltou a se sentar.  
>- Estou indo – falou ela se levantando, me levantei<br>- Eu vou também, posso não ser uma profissional maravilhosa como você mas sei fazer umas coisinhas!  
>- Ta bom.<br>Fomos para a cozinha da Tema que tinha todos os azulejos brancos, o armário é tabaco com uns detalhes vermelhos, tem um balcão separando da sala de jantar, uma mesa para dois no centro e um fogão de 5 bocas e inox, preto e cinza escuro .  
>Começamos a procurar os ingredientes da receita. A receita é de uma torta de morango, com massa doce. Eu fiquei viajando no doce, que me esqueci por um momento do bolo de chocolate.<br>- Então você estava falando sobre o que elas fizeram... – perguntei misturando a massa da torta.  
>- Elas fizeram isso comigo também. – respondeu fazendo o recheio.<br>- Como assim?  
>- Eu estou saindo com o Naruto, aquele cara que agente viu na loja de eletrodomésticos o loiro.<br>- Ah, por isso seu interesse nele... Sua danadinha – disse e bati de leve no seu braço.  
>- É – sorriu corando - quando você estava no Mc com a Tenten, ele estava conversando com o pai dele, o meu sogro.<br>- Perai, você e ele estão namorando? E como sabia disso?  
>- Sim, ha uma semana. Loucura não? – perguntou com os olhos brilhando – E a Tenten me falou.<p>

Ela sempre sonhou em encontrar o cara dos seus sonhos. Só não sei se era esse tal de Naruto.  
>- Não, mas porque não me contou?<br>- Porque ele é melhor amigo do Sasuke, e fala de mais, ele acabaria te contando e estragaria o plano todo.  
>- Huun...<br>- Mas quem te contou sobre o Sasuke?  
>- O próprio Sasuke.<br>- Não acredito, quando o Naruto disse que o Sasuke é louco, ele estava certo.  
>- Mas eu gostei que ele tenha feito isso – disse olhando feito boba pra pia.<br>- Por que?  
>- Sei lá, ele pelo menos foi sincero, não se importou com as consequências de que não iria transar comigo amanhã e o bônus de que teria que pagar o meu bolo e a Coca.<br>- Ele pagou pra você? Que cavalheiro.  
>- Sim, mas na verdade eu sai do Breakfast com raiva e deixei a conta para ele! Sem opções.<br>- Ah, você é muito louca mesmo – riu.

- Sou mesmo, não fala para as garotas, mas eu me segurei muito pra não lamber o rosto dele.

A Hina me olhou com os olhos arregalados não acreditando no que disse.

- Como assim, você quase lambeu ele?

- Ah é que ele estava com um pouco de calda beijinho no canto da boca...

- Sakura...  
>Continuamos conversando e fazendo a torta, um tempo depois ela já estava pronta, fomos para a sala comer. E até a Ino comeu um pedacinho, já que amanhã seria seu casamento e ela não queria estar uma baleia.<p>

- Então Testudinha-da-Ino, já que você sabe de tudo. Porque não da uma chance pra ele?

- O que?

- É isso ai, da uma chance pra ele. Não vai se arrepender, tenho certeza – disse a Tenten.

- Isso mesmo, você ta precisando de um pouco de sexo. Anda muito estressada e depressiva – falou a Temari.

- Sei não...

- Vai sai com ele, que eu te compro o que quiser... – implorou a Tenten

- Qualquer coisa? - perguntei desconfiada.

- Qualquer coisa, que esteja no meu alcance de pagar.

- Mesmo eu pedindo uma coisa muito difícil de encontrar?

- Qualquer coisa!

- Interessante...

- Então vai dar uma chance pra ele?

- Não, pois eu tenho certeza que ele não gostaria que vocês me comprassem pra passar uma noite com ele.

- Isso é verdade – concordou a Hina.

Bufaram as três.

- Você é muito difícil – completou Ino.

- Eu sei porquinha-da-Saki!  
>Depois de comer, fui para casa dormir amanhã por causa do casamento não trabalharia. Tomei um banho de 20min, coloquei meu pijama, que era uma blusa de botão com o desenho do piu-piu. E fui dormir abraçada com o Bob esponja e a bolinho nos pés da cama. Mas antes de eu dormir completamente chega uma mensagem de um número desconhecido.<p>

- Boa noite, Sakura. Adorei te conhecer pessoalmente, quem sabe amanhã eu não te devolva seu bolo? Que realmente estava muito bom! Bons sonhos, até amanhã.

Sorri com a mensagem, ele é mesmo um cara bem diferente. Dormi pensando em tudo o que aconteceu naquele dia. E com um cara sexy comendo bolo de chocolate com recheio de morango e calda de beijinho.

* * *

><p><strong>Então o que acharam? Eu simplesmente amo demais esse capítulo. <strong>

**Mas quem é que não gostaria de ganhar uma mensagem de 'boa noite' de um poço de testosterona desses? Eu amaria. **

**Mas ok, ok até o próximo capítulo. Só mais uma coisinha a repostagem acaba no capítulo 16, ta bom mi amores? **

**Beijinhos, Ja ne.**


	7. Casamento

**Olá minna-san, cá estou eu (eu adoro dizer isso rsrs) com mais capítulo de Coffee Break. Essa coisa de postar capítulo por capítulo parece novela né? Gostei rsrsrs. **

**Finalmente a Ino e o Gaara vão se casar, que fofos adoro eles. Sem mais delongas o capítulo. **

**Boa leitura. **

**Desclaimer: Não, Naruto não me pertence! Mas ninguém disse nada sobre eu me aproveitar do corpinho sexy dele!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7 – Casamento<strong>

Nova York, quarta-feira, 19h30min, igreja e eu no maior tédio.  
>Se um dia me casar vou falar para o padre pular a parte do discurso gigante e ir direto para os finalmente. E o problema é que o padre fala como se estivesse morrendo e então eu estou quase dormindo em pé.<br>A Ino está no altar sorrindo que nem retardada, o vestido dela é um modelo de uma alça só, a saia do vestido é longa vai até o chão e em baixo da saia tem um tule para dar volume, seu cabelo está preso em coque e a franja ao lado, com umas flores brancas. E sorrindo o tempo todo.  
>Para mim essa é a melhor maquiagem dela, Gaara ao lado dela sorria somente um pouco, ele usa um terno preto com gravata azul, os garotos falaram para mim que a gravata dele é dessa cor porque ele adora os olhos da Ino. Bom foi o que me disseram.<br>Naruto e Sasuke também estão aqui ao lado de Neji que está ao lado de Gaara. Naruto o tempo todo fica olhando para a Hinata que está ao meu lado.  
>Eu sou a madrinha da Ino, Tenten e Hinata são damas de honra era para a Tema ser também, mas devido ao seu "estado" ela não pode ficar em pé por muito tempo. Mas ela esta sentada pertinho da gente, na primeira fileira, o vestido dela é um verde musgo a parte que cobre os seios é um top com alças finas, cheio de pedrinhas, a parte de baixo é estilo balone de pano fino e ela calça uma sapatilha da mesma cor que o vestido, para tudo ficar combinando, Shikamaru está ao seu lado, segurando a mão dela, não duvido que esteja morrendo de sono que nem eu.<br>O meu vestido é um azul marinho longo, simples tomara que caia o da Hinata e Tenten, são iguais ao meu. Bom é claro que os meninos estão usando ternos pretos e a gravata é prata.  
>- ...Então você Sabaku no Gaara aceita Yamanaka Ino como sua legitima esposa para amá-la e respeitá-la, na saúde e na doença, na pobreza e na riqueza, na alegria e na tristeza, até que a morte os separe?<br>- Aceito  
>- E você Yamanaka Ino aceita Sabaku no Gaara como seu legitimo esposo para amá-lo e respeitá-lo, na saúde e na doença, na pobreza e na riqueza, na alegria e na tristeza, até que a morte os separe?<br>Ela olhou para o Gaara, sorriu e disse.  
>- É claro que aceito!<br>- Se houver alguém aqui que é contra essa união, fale agora ou cale-se para sempre.  
>Felizmente ninguém disse nada.<br>- Bom já que felizmente ninguém se pronunciou, vamos as alianças.  
>Neji entregou as alianças para eles. Ino colocou a aliança no Gaara e Gaara colocou a aliança na Ino.<br>- Então eu vos declaro marido e mulher, finalmente pode beijar a noiva.  
>E rapidamente Gaara fez o que pediram.<p>

**x**

Gaara e Ino alugaram um grande salão para a festa, a decoração é toda em branco e lilás, as mesas estão posicionadas em circulo, em volta a pista de dança. Mais para o fundo esta o bar e eu estou indo para lá agora.  
>Sentei-me em um banquinho, em frente ao balcão, onde o barman serve as bebidas.<br>- Oi poderia entregar o meu potinho? – perguntei ao barman que passava  
>- Claro.<br>Eu entreguei a eles um potinho cheio de Fandangos hoje de manhã, pois Ino não quis colocá-lo na mesa de salgados.  
>- Aqui está – disse me entregando o pote – mais alguma coisa?<br>- Não obrigado.  
>Abri o pote e comecei a comer, enquanto assistia Gaara e Ino, dançando a valsa. Não tinha como não sorrir com aquilo, estava muito feliz pelos meus amigos.<br>- Olá – disse se sentando ao meu lado.  
>- Ah. Oi – falei meio assustada, nem precisei ver quem era, descobri pela voz.<br>- o que faz aqui sozinha?  
>- Comendo – mostrei o pote de salgadinho, pela metade, pra ele<br>- Ah, você gosta mesmo dessas porcarias...  
>- Sim e muito. Não trocaria por nada!<br>- A pista de dança já está liberada para os outros casais, que quiserem se juntar aos noivos na valsa – anunciou o DJ com uma voz lindamente grossa.  
>- Quer dançar comigo? – perguntou parado na minha frente, com a mão direita estendida.<br>_Quando ele tinha levantado novamente mesmo?_  
>- Mas eu estou comendo – tentei fugir do pedido dele.<br>- Depois você continua – falou pegando o meu pote e entregando ao barman que passava – guarda para mim, por favor?  
>- Claro – respondeu o barman saindo de lá, com meu fandangos nas mãos.<br>- Vamos?  
>Coloquei minha mão sobre a sua e deixei ele me guiar, até a pista de dança que já estava cheia, ele colocou as mãos na minha cintura e eu coloquei meus braços sobre seus ombros, e começamos a dançar lentamente.<br>- Esta muito bonita hoje – falou no meu ouvido, o que causou arrepios.  
>Pois mesmo de salto, ele ainda é mais alto que eu.<p>

_Já disse que adoro homens com vozes grossas? Pois é, me derreto._  
>- Não adianta fazer elogios, não vai conseguir nada a mais que uma dança – falei olhando nos olhos dele, um pouco irritada.<p>

_Hoje eu to difícil neném!_  
>- Não estou te fazendo elogios porque quero algo em troca, só sua alegria – corei, pois percebi que ele falava a verdade.<br>- Ahn, obrigado...  
>- Não precisa agradecer.<br>- Ok, então. Você gosta de roubar minhas porcarias né?

- É o único jeito de te fazer prestar atenção em mim...

- É pode ser que sim...  
>Continuamos a dançar por mais um tempo em silencio, ate que a musica acabou e minhas amigas me puxaram para uma mesa mais afastada, elas ainda agem como se fossem adolescentes.<br>- E ai? Vai dar uma chance para ele? – perguntou Ino entusiasmada.  
>- Não, você não devia estar com seu marido agora, Sabaku no Ino? – os olhos dela brilharam quando disse seu novo sobrenome.<br>- Ficar o tempo todo junto cansa.  
>- Então, já decidiu aonde vai ser a lua de mel? – perguntou Temari, mudando de assunto.<br>O Gaara deixou a Ino escolher aonde eles iriam à lua de mel, e ela ainda não tinha escolhido.  
>- Vamos para a Escócia.<br>- Escócia, por quê?  
>- Lá tem uns lugares muito legais e eu nunca fui para lá.<br>- Esta bem então.  
>- Hina, como está você e o Naruto? – perguntou Tenten.<br>- Bem – respondeu um pouco corada.  
>- Somente bem? – perguntou novamente Tenten.<br>- É!  
>- Como ele é com você?<br>- Carinhoso, atencioso, divertido...  
>- Perai, ele não passa muito tempo trabalhando né?<br>- Não.  
>- Porque estão perguntando sobre o trabalho dele? – estava boiando na conversa.<br>- Ele é policial e pode ficar até mais tarde no trabalho, por causa de algum caso complicado.

- Passo muito por isso com o Shikamaru.  
>- Ah entendi, mas ele corre mais risco de vida também...<br>- Ainda bem que o Gaara não trabalha com isso.  
>O Gaara trabalha em uma empresa de tecnologia e é vice-diretor de marketing. O Neji trabalha com o tio, pai de Hinata na empresa da família, é uma empresa de arquitetura. O Shikamaru trabalha na inteligência da policia, desvendando os crimes. A Ino trabalha com moda, organizando desfiles e a Hina é cozinheira chefe, no restaurante mais badalado da cidade o Petit Gateou.<br>- É mas o Shika, o Naruto e o Sasuke sim.  
>- Ah é esqueci de dizer Sakurita, você acertou o Sasuke trabalha na policia de New York – falou a Ino.<br>- Nossa Sakura, a sua dedução esta cada vez melhor.  
>Eu ri, ficamos conversando por um tempo, mas depois os garotos vieram pegar de volta suas garotas, e eu fiquei lá sozinha de novo, não que eu ligasse, eu gosto de ficar sozinha, as vezes.<br>A meia-noite Ino jogou o buque e quem pegou foi a Hina por que o Naruto a empurrou para lá. E ela ficou super vermelha por ter conseguido.

**x**

3h00min.  
>- Ino... – toquei em seu ombro.<br>- Oi Sakurita – ela estava um pouco bêbada.  
>- Estou indo...<br>- Já? Mas por quê?  
>- Tenho que ir, não sei como ainda estou acordada. E também eu tenho que ir dirigindo pra casa!<br>- Esta bem, se cuida ta?  
>- Ok, tchau Gaara, boa noite para vocês.<br>- Obrigado, boa noite – falou Gaara que estava sorrindo, outro bêbado.  
>Estava quase saindo do salão quando me chamam.<br>- Sakura.  
>Olhei para o local de onde tinha vindo o som e vi Mikoto, ela esta em uma mesa mais para o fundo a direita e tem dois homens com ela. Seu vestido é um salmão transversal até o joelho.<br>- Olá Mikoto – falei sorrindo, indo até ela.  
>- Oi Sakura – falou sorrindo também e me abraçou.<br>- Uau Sakura como você esta bonita – falou depois de ter me soltado.  
>- Eu? Magina.<br>Na verdade eu não me sentia bonita odeio usar salto e vestido, mesmo adorando azul marinho.  
>- esta muito linda, ah deixa eu te apresentar meu marido Fugaku.<br>Mostrou-me o homem de cabelos castanhos e olhos negros, ele está usando um terno cinza escuro e tem uma expressão rígida, mas quando apertou minha mão sorriu.  
>- Muito prazer Sakura, Mikoto não parava de falar sobre você – sorriu ainda mais.<br>- Oh – sorri sem graça – o prazer é meu.  
>- E esse é o meu filho mais velho Itachi.<br>Mostrou o outro ele tem olhos e cabelos negros, compridos presos em um baixo rabo de cavalo, ele usa um terno grafite sem gravata.  
>- Prazer - ele apertou minha mão sério.<br>- O mesmo.  
>- Sente-se aqui comigo – Fugaku pigarreou – conosco, fiquei praticamente a noite toda sozinha, só na companhia desses dois – falou se sentando.<br>- Ah, eu também, fiquei meio que alone – me sentei ao lado de Mikoto.  
>- Não foi o que percebi quando te vi dançando com o Sasuke – falou Itachi, com um meio sorriso no rosto, muito lindo.<p>

_Essa Mikoto fez filhos muito bonitos hein..._  
>- Ah, mas foi só uma dança – falei me sentindo corar.<br>- Não precisa se sentir envergonhada – falou Mikoto, segurando o riso.  
>- Oh, ok né.<br>- Sabe, vocês combinam muito – falou Itachi, sorrindo um pouco mais.  
>- É mesmo e sabe ele está solteiro e você me disse que também está – falou Mikoto, tentando me juntar com ele.<br>Já é a 5ª pessoa que faz isso, somente nessa semana. E se ela soubesse o que minhas amigas e ele, combinaram. Ia ajudá-los até o final.  
>- Não muito obrigado. To bem assim... – respondi um pouco sem graça.<p>

Afinal de contas aquela é a família dele, não é a mesma coisa que minhas amigas. Elas é mais do que normal fazerem isso.  
>- Tudo bem Sakura, o que você acha de almoçar domingo lá em casa, vai estar somente nós três, a Keiko que é a mulher do Itachi e o Ita, o que você acha? – perguntou Mikoto.<br>- Tudo bem, eu aceito, mas agora tenho que ir mesmo pra casa – me levantei.  
>- Tudo bem querida, - dei um beijo em sua bochecha. – tome muito cuidado.<br>- Vou ter sim e foi um prazer conhecê-los, mesmo  
>Fugaku sorriu e Itachi acenou com a cabeça.<br>Dessa vez sai do salão sem interrupções, ao chegar no meu carro tirei aquele maldito salto e fui finalmente para casa, chegando lá tirei o vestido e coloquei pijama, estava com tanto sono, que deixei o banho para o outro dia.

* * *

><p><strong>Então o que acharam? Esse capítulo ficou bem grandão né, adooro rsrsrs. <strong>

**Bom é isso ae pessoal, bjos, até o próximo.**


	8. Tribunal

**Olá minna-san, **

**Peço-lhes desculpa pela minha demora para postar esse capítulo, sei que sempre posto entre terça e quarta e hoje é sexta. Mas essa semana acabei esquecendo, pois estava nos momentos finais de Brisingr (livro de Christopher Paolini) e logo depois comecei a ler As Crônicas de Nárnia (livro de C. S. Lewis, que é realmente muito bom e envolvente) eu ia postar ontem, mas me deram a notícia que iriamos nos mudar e eu fui ver a casa nova bem na hora que ia postar o capítulo. **

**Não, eu não esqueci da fanfic, não irei abandoná-la de novo. Continuarei ela até o final podem ter certeza disso. **

**Bom sem mais delongas, o capítulo 8 para o seu deleite. **

**Boa leitura. **

**Desclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, e a única coisa que ganho nessa fanfic são os comentários que me deixam super feliz!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8 – Tribunal<strong>

Nova York, quarta-feira, 21hrs, em casa, procurando um filme que não seja meloso na TV, impossível. Já faz duas semanas que Ino se casou, domingo retrasado eu fui almoçar na casa da Mikoto foi muito legal Keiko, a mulher de Itachi é muito doce e o pequeno Ita é muito fofo e bagunceiro. Ontem Naruto e Hinata foram viajar para Los Angeles, para passar o resto da semana com os pais do Naruto.  
>Eu não falei e nem vi Sasuke durante essas semanas e não estava nem ai para isso. Desisti de procurar alguma coisa que prestasse na TV e fui dormir, já estava de pijama mesmo.<p>

**...**

- Acorda, acorda, acorda, acorda, acorda, acorda, acorda, acorda, acorda – tocava meu despertador.  
>Olhei para o relógio e marcava 6:30, criei uma coragem não sei da onde e fui tomar banho. Assim que terminei o banho me sequei, coloquei uma calça Jeans escura, uma blusa verde larga e um tênis all star vermelho, penteei meu cabelo, tomei um copo de suco, coloquei a ração da bolinho, escovei os dentes, peguei minha mochila, meu celular, os fones e fui para o trabalho andando mesmo, eu tinha que chegar lá as 7:30, ainda são 6:55, coloquei a musica Break- Three Days Grace, para tocar.<br>Cheguei lá as 7:28 e fui direto para sala de tradução, é somente 2 pessoas para traduzir. Eu e um garoto russo, que não faço ideia de como pronunciar o nome dele. Sentei-me na frente do computador e comecei meu duro trabalho.

**...**

Bom hoje meu almoço, é um sanduíche de alface, tomate, maionese e só, com um suco de laranja. Eu não como besteiras o tempo todo, mas eu imagino que esse sanduíche natural, é um maravilho McCheddar, com picles.  
>- Sakura, depois do almoço, venha na minha sala – disse meu chefe na porta da sala de café.<br>- Sim, senhor! – me senti um soldado agora, só faltava bater continência.  
>Terminei de comer rápido e fiquei conversando com algumas pessoas.<br>Quando o horário de almoço acabou, fui direto para a sala do Paul, meu chefe. Ele já estava lá, lendo alguma coisa no computador, bati na porta, chamando a atenção dele.  
>- Olá Sakura, sente-se – falou apontando para a cadeira em frente a sua mesa.<p>

Me sentei ainda sem falar nada, vai que ele descobriu que eu levei salgadinho e Fanta semana passada pra sala de tradução o que é extremamente proibido.

– Estou precisando de uma escritora, para escrever um livro temático – suspirei calma.  
>- Huun, e o senhor quer que eu procure alguém pra fazer isso, pois eu sou uma pessoa que lê muitos livros e tal?<p>

– Não, estou dando esse trabalho já que você... - disse e começou a mexer em uma gaveta da sua mesa, até que tirou um livro de lá com a capa vermelha, mas não era qualquer livro, era o meu livro a simplicidade de se apaixonar* – Escreve muito bem.  
>- Obrigado.<br>- Então você aceita esse trabalho?

- Sim, e qual seria o gênero dele?

- Drama, drama policial. Parece que está em alta ultimamente.  
>Ri um pouquinho, aquilo me fez lembrar da Hinata e do Naruto, na semana retrasada ela ficou reclamando que ele demorava pra chegar na casa dele. E ainda foi baleado. O que também me lembrou do Sasuke.<br>- Está rindo do que? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Não, não é do senhor. É que lembrei das minhas amigas, duas delas tem relacionamentos com policiais. Bom somente um é policial oficialmente, mas isso não vem ao caso.  
>- Tudo bem, não achei que fosse deboche, então se quiser pode começar hoje mesmo e se quiser pode sair mais cedo, eu sei que escritores tem seu lugar preferido para escrever e com certeza não é seu local de trabalho. Mas tem que me entregar em dois meses o livro pronto.<br>- Dois meses, ok com licença – me levantei e sai da sala.  
>Fui direto para a minha sala, peguei minha mochila e fui andando para o tribunal queria fazer esse trabalho bem feito. Iria ganhar um extra com certeza.<p>

Caramba sem acordar às 6 da manhã durante dois meses, é um sonho concretizado. Já que o de Coca nos bebedouros da escola não chegamos nem perto de conseguir.  
>Cheguei lá, o tribunal estava meio lotado, mas me sentei na terceira fileira, peguei meu bloco de anotações, e comecei a anotar como as coisas ocorriam por lá. As 16hrs começou o caso mais demorado, um assassino que tinha matado sete pessoas em um mês havia sido pego.<br>- Que entre o policial, que impediu o meliante de seu próximo assassinato – ordenou o Juiz.  
>As portas se abriram e por lá entrou Sasuke, usando sua farda policial.<br>_Nossa como ele fica muito mais sexy nessa roupa. _  
>Tinha algumas mulheres lá ainda, que ficaram suspirando quando o viram entrar. Eu disfarçava melhor que elas, enquanto olhava a bunda dele.<p>

_Ô delicia! Sakura se controle..._

Dei um leve tapa na minha cara e voltei a desenhar no meu bloco de anotações.

- Mark Honor pelo crime de matar Cristinia Sanchez, Edward Galez, Roger Abreim, Christopher Be, Ricardo César, estuprar e esquartejar as menores Marie e Nico Bellemonte. Você está preso por 80 anos ou até a sua morte. _O que vier primeiro_.

Minha espinha se arrepiou com o que ele disse por ultimo, ainda bem que não sou criminosa. Ta bom, ta bom eu já peguei um monte de bala de um barzinho que tinha perto de casa, mas nada demais.

O tribunal ia fechar mas eu continuei desenho rabiscos entretida no meu bloquinho.  
>- E eu que pensei que você era uma moça que não infligia às leis... – falou rouco no meu ouvido o que me fez arrepiar. De novo, em menos de meia hora – Que pena uma moça tão bonita – riu baixo de deboche.<br>Assustei-me. Olhei para o lado e vi Sasuke me olhando travesso.  
>- Mas eu sou uma moça certa – falei no mesmo tom que ele.<br>- Então o que está fazendo aqui? Não vá me dizer que era só pra me ver.  
>Olhei cética pra ele – Estou trabalhando!<br>- Trabalhando? - Perguntou confuso – Suas amigas me disseram que você traduz livros.  
>- É, mas eu também escrevo – comecei a guardar minhas coisas, já estava começando a ficar estressada.<br>- Ah, é claro – e ficou quieto.  
>- Parabéns – disse depois de um tempo em silencio.<br>- Pelo o que? – perguntou confuso novamente.  
>- Ter ganhado o caso.<br>- Só fiz o meu dever – disse se gratificando.  
>- Típico. – rolei os olhos e coloquei a mochila nas minhas costas.<br>Ele riu.  
><em>Oh que sexy... Caramba tudo nesse homem, é sexy? Ou sou eu? Ou eu to precisando mesmo de um relacionamento como as meninas falaram?<em>  
>Deixei esse pensamento de lado e me levantei.<p>

- Tchau Sasuke.  
>- Tchau Sakura – respondeu sorrindo.<br>Sai do tribunal calmamente, mas me lembrei que hoje eu tive a brilhante ideia de ir andando ao trabalho. Ainda bem que meu apartamento fica a 10 quadras, do tribunal.  
>Decidi que passaria pelo Central Park, faz muito tempo que não vou lá. Mas antes de chegar ao parque um carro preto com os vidros totalmente escuros parou ao meu lado, não conhecia aquele carro nem sabia a marca dele.<p>

Meu coração começou a acelerar, sei que não sou o modelo mais bonito ou sexy de mulher, mas um estuprador não pensa nisso. Ou era um sequestro.  
>O vidro começou a baixar lentamente e eu já estava pensando num jeito de fugir dali, caso fosse... Ah era só o Sasuke.<p>

- Você quase me mata de susto!

Ele ficou confuso.

_Ô coisa linda, para de fazer isso. Se não eu derreto... Perai desde quando eu sou tão fácil assim?_

- Por quê? To tão feio assim é?

- Não, deixa pra lá... O que você quer? – perguntei estressada novamente.

Esse homem me deixa estressada sem falar nada.

_Sei estresse né..._  
>- Nossa. 'Ta nervosinha é? – disse brincando.<br>- Fala logo.  
>- Vim perguntar se quer carona?<br>- Não preci... – me interrompeu.  
>- Claro que precisa, já está tarde e eu vou na mesma direção.<br>Bufei e entrei no carro. Estava tocando _Lonely Day – System of Down_, pelo menos ele tem bom gosto, coloquei o cinto de segurança e ele saiu.  
>- Por que decidiu essa profissão? – perguntou Sasuke, olhando a pista.<br>- Ah, sei lá queria um trabalho fácil e que eu gostasse de fazer.  
>- E você gosta de traduzir livros.<br>- Nem tanto, eu prefiro escrever, pois não sou obrigada a ir ao trabalho todos os dias. E gosto de ler também.  
>- Interessante.<br>- E você?  
>- Eu entrei na policia por causa do meu pai ele que quer que eu seja um delegado igual quando ele era mais novo. Já que o Itachi decidiu ser empresário sobrou pra mim.<br>- Então, foi obrigado a ter essa profissão?  
>- Sim...<p>

- E no que você queria trabalhar?

- Direito, eu até já fiz a faculdade. Terminei ano passado.  
>- Ah, então na verdade quer ser advogado!<br>- Sim.  
>- Eu até achei que você seria um advogado, na primeira vez que te vi – disse rindo.<br>- E você parece uma escritora/tradutora de livros desleixada – disse rindo e eu ri mais.  
>- Sou mesmo e com orgulho.<br>Olhei para frente e vi o prédio onde moro.  
>- É ali. – apontei para um prédio de 15 andares um pouco antigo, mas bem conservado.<br>- Ok – ele estacionou o carro.  
>Tirei o cinto.<br>- Obrigado, mas não precisava.  
>- De nada, mas como falei está tarde e o prédio onde moro é na próxima quadra.<br>- Então valeu. A gente se vê por ai, senhor advogado – ri novamente e sai do carro, fechei a porta e entrei no prédio sem olhar para trás.  
>Cheguei ao oitavo andar com raiva, na próxima reunião do prédio falaria sobre mudar a droga da musica tosca do elevador.<br>Fui direto para a cozinha, estava com fome, fritei umas batatas, peguei catchup, fiz um suco de morango e fui assistir Monte Carlo* com a bolinho que a todo o momento tentava pegar uma batata. Quando o filme acabou fui dormir.

* * *

><p>Então o que acharam? Hein? Hein, ta parei com a retardadice, mas gente deve ser um colosso o Sasuke de farda de policial, chessuis. kkkkkkk<br>Tchauzinho, e não se esqueçam comentários deixam uma ficwritter mais do que feliz!  
>Ja ne, bjos<p> 


	9. Almoço

**Yo minna-san, **  
><strong>Cá estou eu com mais um capítulo deveras, atrasado. Somente por isso hoje vocês irão ter 2 capítulos, mas o outro irei postar somente amanhã, por uns motivos ae. <strong>  
><strong>Gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora de novo, mas o meu jogo tava tão emocionante que eu esqueço de tudo, até Narnia ta meio jogadinho de lado, e quarta tava com uma gripe horrível nem ficar no pc eu fiquei direito esses dias, pra vocês verem como eu tava ruim. <strong>  
><strong>Bom chega de tagarelar, boa leitura :3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9 – Almoço<strong>

Nova York, quinta-feira, 11h30min, tribunal de Nova York.  
>Decidi ontem de noite que viria todos os dias ao tribunal, eu tive muita inspiração e consegui fazer 10 paginas. Fiquei pensando quanto esse povo que trabalha aqui, tem uns 110150 casos de multa por dia, acho que vou virar juíza ou sei lá o que.  
>Estava escutando musica e só vi o juiz levantando, juntei minhas coisas e levantei, provavelmente agora é o almoço, estava mexendo no computador, mas não tive a capacidade de olhar a hora. Fui saindo e me surpreendi quando vi Sasuke, parado ao lado do seu carro olhando para mim, com um meio sorriso no rosto.<br>Ia fingir que nem tinha visto ele, mas...  
>- Ei Sakura – me chamou, quando percebeu que eu ia ignorá-lo.<br>- Oi Sasuke – disse me virando para ele.  
>- É que... – passou a mão atrás da cabeça e corou um pouco – Pensei que estaria aqui hoje e queria saber se você quer almoçar comigo.<p>

_Kawaii, OMG eu preciso ir num psiquiatra. Esse homem ta me fazendo dar tilti* aqui na rua._  
>- Um encontro? – perguntei desconfiada e corando um pouco.<br>- Não, só um almoço entre amigos.  
>- Então ta bom.<br>Ele abriu a porta do carro, para eu entrar e foi correndo para o lado do motorista, ele estava usando a farda e estava muito sexy.

_Como sempre é... E eu estou babando, só que eu sei disfarçar. E muito bem._

Na verdade uma vez eu perdi a chance de namorar com um cara que sempre ia no Breakfast, porque eu fingia que ele nem existia. E o pior era que ele tava a fim de mim, já que uma das garçonetes minha amiga disse que ele não parava de olhar para mim.  
>O caminho todo não falamos nada, ate pararmos em frente, a um restaurante de comida italiana. Eu gosto muito de lasanha.<br>- Legal – falei sorrindo.  
>Ele sorriu e saiu, eu peguei o dinheiro na mochila, guardei-o bolso e sai também, não iria levar de jeito nenhum a mochila pra lá. Entramos e sentamos em uma mesa ao lado da janela.<br>- O que achou?  
>- Muito legal, faz tempo que não como comida italiana.<br>- Eu adoro vir aqui, você não almoça fora?  
>- Não, sempre na empresa, só à noite eu saio, mas só às vezes. Quer dizer quase nunca.<br>- Ah, então de agora em diante vou sempre te levar a algum lugar, que eu ache que você goste.  
>- Não precisa, não sou muito de sair. Nunca liguei para esse tipo de coisa.<br>- Mas eu faço questão – disse segurando minha mão levemente.

_Que gostoso esse toque... Que frio na barriga é esse? Dá pra parar?_  
>- O que irão querer? – perguntou uma garçonete ruiva, de olhos pretos, pele morena clara.<br>Peguei o cardápio e comecei a procurar alguma coisa do meu interesse. A lasanha era o prato do dia.  
>- Me vê uma fatia de lasanha e uma Sprite.<br>- Copo ou garrafa?  
>- Copo.<br>- E o senhor? – perguntou se virando para Sasuke, que ainda olhava o cardápio.  
>- Vou querer o mesmo que ela – disse entregando o cardápio a ruiva.<br>Entreguei a ela, que antes de sair deu uma secada nada discreta no Sasuke. Eu boba do jeito que sou comecei a rir, baixo.  
>- Esta rindo do que? – perguntou curioso.<br>- Da ruiva.  
>- Ah, - riu e olhou para onde a garçonete tinha ido – desde que eu venho aqui, somente ela me atende. É incrível ela ainda não ter perguntado meu nome, endereço, telefone e se estou livre nas noites de sexta.<br>- E o tamanho da sua cueca – disse rindo mais.  
>- Verdade – riu também – então, seu sutiã é P ou M? – perguntou olhando nos meus olhos.<br>Me surpreendi com a pergunta dele, pois não a esperava.  
>- O me seu? – perguntei brincando.<br>- Hun, - olhou para o seu peito – sabe eu não gosto muito de sutiã prefiro ao natural, – falou como um gay e continuou – mas se usasse seria G, tenho costas muito largas.  
>- Oh.<br>Encaramo-nos por um tempo, ate que eu não consegui me segurar mais e comecei a rir, mas baixo não queria dar um show. Logo ele começou a rir comigo.  
>- Você imitando gay, é muito hilário – disse entre risos.<br>- É a convivência com o Naruto! – falou ele parando de rir.  
>Olhei para ele confusa, de jeito nenhum Naruto é gay.<br>- Naruto gosta de imitar os travestis e gays que aparecem na delegacia.  
>- Ah ta.<br>A garçonete voltou com os nossos pedidos, deu outra olhada no Sasuke e foi atender outra mesa.  
>- Bom acho que ela não precisa de almoço hoje – falei cortando um pedaço de lasanha.<br>- Por quê? – perguntou confuso.  
>- Ela já te comeu com os olhos duas vezes, já esta bem alimentada. – coloquei o pedaço na boca.<br>- Nossa, acho que é por isso que me sinto mais magro, toda vez que vou embora daqui.  
>Rimos mais. Não estava mais me sentindo nervosa ou estressada dessa vez, na presença dele.<br>Terminamos o almoço, briguei com ele que iria pagar metade e depois de um tempo eu o convenci. Agora estamos no carro dele.  
>- Sasuke, eu vou para casa.<br>- Ok.  
>Ele me levou ate em casa, em silencio não liguei, esse era um silencio confortável. Alguns minutos depois, já tínhamos chegado na minha casa.<br>- Está entregue! – falou desligando o carro.  
>- Obrigada, adorei o almoço e a companhia – falei sorrindo e tirando o cinto.<br>- Também, mas vamos fazer isso mais vezes. Esqueceu?  
>- Por uns momentos.<br>- Então amanhã, eu te pego no horário do almoço, no tribunal.  
>- Ta bom, tchau Sasuke.<br>- Tchau Sakura.  
>Sai, fechei a porta e entrei no prédio. O elevador estava sem a musica chata de sempre, isso foi estranho, pois eu nem tinha reclamado, mas tudo bem. Quando entrei em casa, bolinho estava deitada no sofá dormindo e nem se deu ao trabalho de acordar para me receber.<br>_Essa cachorra, esta muito folgada ultimamente._  
>Joguei a mochila em algum canto da sala. E me joguei no sofá, peguei o controle e fiquei mudando de canal, até achar alguma coisa legal na TV, um episodio bem repetido de Hannah Montana.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Então o que acharam? É esse capítulo ficou tão "owt ti fofo" sei lá...<strong>

**Mas é isso ae, a mulherada adooora coisas assim. Eu mesma gosto disso rsrsrs. **

**Bom beijokas, e não se esqueçam que rewiews deixam uma ficwritter mais feliz do que nunca ^.^**


	10. Família

**Depois de muito tempo aqui estou eu, desculpem me pela demora e por não ter postado domingo passado. **  
><strong>Viciada em jogo é foda, <strong>  
><strong>boa leitura<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10 – Família<strong>

Nova York, domingo, 9h30min, meu apartamento.  
>Faz um mês que estou trabalhando no livro, já estou na metade dele. Nesse mês eu e o Sasuke fomos todos os dias almoçar juntos e sempre íamos a um lugar diferente já comi comida, chinesa que até que não é tão ruim, indiana, brasileira, japonesa, francesa, entre outras. E por eu ter uma boa genética, não engordei um quilo.<p>

Me levantei, tomei banho que se pode dizer demorado, coloquei um short largo bege, uma blusa azul com um ombro caído larga e um tênis all star branco. Penteei meu cabelo, escovei os dentes e fui arrumar minha cama. Dois dias atrás, Mikoto ligou me implorando para ir passar o domingo na casa dela, para ajudá-la a fazer o almoço em família dela. No começo me senti mal, não é a minha família, mas ela insistiu tanto que acabei aceitando.

Comecei a colocar meus bichinhos na cama, mas estava faltando um.

_Estranho..._

- Onde tá o Bob - perguntei com voz de criança. - onde você está seu danadinho? Hein, vem aqui a mamãe quer te abraçar e apertar. Vamos vai.

Olhei para o lado e vi a bolinho mordendo ele.

- Bolinho, não faz isso com o Bob, ele nem é vacinado ainda.

_Perai, o Bob não é um animal... De qualquer jeito ele vai ficar babado._

Ela mordeu o braço dele e saiu correndo do quarto arrastando ele.

- Bolinho, devolve ele. Ta que ele não precisa ser vacinado, mas não precisava ficar mordendo ele, _amor_...

Ela continuou à arrastá-lo pela sala de jantar e a sala de estar. Eu comecei a andar devagar, mas ela saiu correndo pra cozinha. E eu claro fui atrás dela.

Logo ela estava na sala de estar novamente, mordendo ele no tapete. Esperei ela ficar distraída e pulei em cima do Bob pegando no seu braço babado, sim ela trocou de braço agora esta mordendo o outro.

Eu podia estar com nojo, mas não deixei de tentar tirar o Bob do fucinho dela.

A campainha tocou.

_Merda..._

- Já vou.

Continuei a puxar o Bob dela, mas ela era forte. Ou sou eu que sou fraca demais?

Deixa pra lá, eu continuei puxando até que ela soltou o braço dele, eu não havia percebido cai pra trás batendo as costas na mesa de centro, o que fez um barulho e uma dor razoável.

Escuto a porta abrir e a Bolinho subir em cima de mim. E começar a me lamber satisfeita com a brincadeira.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou Sasuke estupefato.

Ele estava usando uma bermuda tactel verde musgo com detalhes branco, chinelos , uma camiseta de uma marca qualquer cinza e seus cabelos estavam molhados.

Me sentei e minhas costas doeram.

Gemi de dor e coloquei minha mão nas minhas costas, que com certeza ficariam roxas mais tarde. Olhei com raiva pra Bolinho que estava sentada no sofá me olhando com a língua pra fora.

Ele chegou perto de mim e me ajudou a levantar.

- O que aconteceu aqui?

- A Bolinho, essa ingrata. Ela pegou o Bob e ficou mordendo ele, eu mandei ela soltar, mas ela saiu correndo ai eu corri atrás dela, e fizemos cabo de guerra com o pobre do Bob, minhas mãos estão cheias de baba de cachorro e minhas costas estão doendo – disse quase chorando.

_Essa cachorra vai me deixar louca ainda._

- Ta entendi tudo, menos a dor nas suas costas!

- Ela soltou o Bob e eu cai de costas e bati com tudo na mesa de centro, que só serve pra mim colocar meus pés.

- Mas você ta bem não tá?

- To.

- Ainda bem – e começou a rir de mim.

- Para de rir de mim, isso não é engraçado. Nem um pouco!

- É sim, você devia ter visto a cena que eu vi é demais.

- Sem graça – fiz bico, virei a cara e cruzei os braços.

Reparei que ainda estava com o Bob na mão. E o joguei na cara do Sasuke todo babado ele parou de rir, assim que o boneco o atingiu.

Sorri marota pra ele e mostrei a língua.

- Agora nós dois estamos sujos de baba de cachorra, você me paga.

- Eu? Duvido.

- Pode duvidar, mas quando acontecer não reclame!

- Não vou reclamar, porque não vai acontecer.

- Ta onde é o banheiro?

- No meu quarto.

- Sério?

- Sim, o outro não tem agua.

- E onde é o seu quarto?

- Ali - apontei para o pequeno corredor que tinha três portas, uma o banheiro, outra o quarto de que virou quarto da bagunça e a ultima a do meu quarto – A ultima porta.

- Ok.

Ele foi na frente, fiquei na sala olhando feio pra Bolinho que agora dormia no sofá calmamente como se tivesse feito nada. Fui até a cozinha, coloquei comida e agua no pote dela e fui pro meu quarto.

Chegando lá, vi o Sasuke olhando envolta do meu quarto enquanto secava o rosto.

- Você tem muitas pelúcias.

- É né, gosto muito de pelúcias.

Fui em direção ao banheiro pra limpar minhas mãos, lavei-as e enxuguei na minha toalha mesmo.

Voltei pro quarto o Sasuke estava sentado na cama me olhando.

- Ta faltando algo.

- Hun?

- Ta faltando algo no seu quarto, eu sempre o imaginei com algo a mais.

- Mesmo?

- É, eu sabia que tinha um notebook no criado mudo, a cama cheia de bichinhos, o guarda roupas bagunçado, mas tinha algo a mais. Que não tem aqui.

- E o que é?

- Livros, os livros que você leu e coleciona desde que é adolescente. Você falou isso pra mim.

- Ah ta. Vem cá.

Saímos do quarto fomos em direção ao quarto de hospedes.

- Bem vindo ao meu cômodo favorito da casa.

Abri a porta e deparamos com o meu quarto da bagunça, lá tinha mais de 500 livros que eu havia lido, todos em prateleiras arrumados em ordem alfabética de saga, meu computador de jogos e coisas importantes, também tinha várias almofadas no chão, posters de bandas alguns com autógrafos, DVD's originais dos meus filmes favoritos, meu violão preto e minha guitarra vermelha.

- Você tem um violão e uma guitarra?

- Sim, eu gosto de tocar pra passar o tempo.

- Maneiro, você realmente tem muitos livros. Isso é a assinatura do Slash?

- É né, quando eu era adolescente vivia tentando ganhar promoções das rádios. A primeira que ganhei foi de um show do Slash com entrada pro camarim. Ele é muito figura.

- Foda, esse seu quarto é muito doido.

- Se eu colocasse tudo isso no meu quarto não ia dar, aqui eles tem bastante espaço para respirar.

- Então vamos? Se não dona Mikoto vai começar a surtar com a demora.

- Claro.  
>Tranquei meu apartamento e fomos andando até o carro dele calmamente, entrei e procurei alguma estação de rádio que estava tocando uma musica legal, achei uma que estava tocando Glad you came – The Wanted. Eu e Sasuke saímos todos os dias, então eu achava que podia mexer no rádio dele quando quisesse.<p>

Ele nunca reclamou então eu achei que tinha esse direito.  
>- Sabia que minha mãe, me encheu o saco para levar você hoje? – falou sem tirar a atenção da pista.<br>- Não duvido muito, ela é bem insistente. – ri ao lembrar, que ela passou quase uma hora tentando me convencer.  
>- Às vezes ela é muito chata.<br>- Todas as mães têm seus momentos.  
>- Verdade e a sua mãe?<br>- Faz três anos que não falo com a minha mãe.  
>- Por quê?<br>- Ela arranjou um namorado e ele viaja muito, então ela decidiu me deixar e ir viver sua aventura.  
>- Mas ela não te liga, nem nada?<br>- Não, ela ta nessa a 5 anos, mas há 3 anos nós brigamos, então eu parei de ligar para ela.  
>- E o seu pai?<br>- Morreu, em um acidente de carro há 6 anos.  
>- Hun, sinto muito.<br>- Tudo bem, já superei. – falei e olhei pela janela.  
>Agora estávamos no bairro chique, de Nova York o Hamptons. O pai de Sasuke foi um delegado muito bem renumerado e Mikoto uma estilista famosa, então com certeza eles tem condições de viver em um lugar chique como esse.<p>

Ao contrario de mim, que suo pra conseguir pagar meu apertamento e sobrar algo pra outras despesas.  
>Paramos em frente ao grande muro branco, da casa dos Uchiha's. Sasuke abriu o portão com um controle, que ele tem no carro.<br>_Pessoas que tem dinheiro, é outra coisa._  
>Desci do carro, no momento que Sasuke para em frente à grande casa. Eu fiquei deslumbrada na primeira vez que vim aqui e estou de novo.<br>- Vamos, - falou ao perceber, que eu olhava feito retardada para a grande mansão.  
>- Claro.<p>

- Porque você sempre faz isso quando vem aqui?

- Fui criada no subúrbio de Jersey, nunca tinha visto uma casa tão grande e bonita como essa pessoalmente até a primeira vez que vim aqui.

- Então você é de Jersey?

- Sim, na verdade eu e todas as minhas amigas somos. Menos a Hinata.  
>Ele abriu a porta e me esperou para entrar. Uma empregada, morena clara, olhos mel, cabelos castanho, usando uma bermuda bege, uma blusa larga branca e tênis branco, entrou na sala.<br>- Dona Mikoto está na cozinha esperando por vocês.  
>- Obrigada, Zoe – falou Sasuke, me empurrando para a cozinha.<br>Chegando na cozinha toda branca da Mikoto, encontro ela usando um vestido rosa claro até a metade das coxas, uma sapatilha branca, um avental, sorrindo e tinha um avental amarelo na mão dela.  
>- Olá querida, - falou ainda sorrindo.<br>- Oi Mikoto.  
>- Quanto tempo não. – disse ainda sorrindo, veio até mim, me virou e colocou o avental em mim.<br>Olhei para o lado e Sasuke não estava mais lá.  
>- É mesmo, por que o avental? – perguntei apontando para o avental amarelo, preso na minha cintura.<br>- Vamos fazer o almoço hoje e não quero sujar minha roupa. E também eu nunca os usei. – falou ainda sorrindo, seu avental é roxo.  
><em>A moda colorida passou aqui, grudou e não quer mais sair.<em>  
>- Ok, você sabe cozinhar? – perguntei desconfiada.<br>- Claro que sei, mas faz tempo que não cozinho. E resolvi usar de seus dotes culinários.  
>Comecei a rir.<br>- Do que está rindo? – perguntou confusa.  
>- É que não tenho nenhum <em>'dote culinário'<em> – falei fazendo aspas no ar.  
>- Como assim não, vive sozinha deve saber cozinhar.<br>- Miojo, macarrão, sanduíche, a Hina vai lá em casa, ou eu peço comida mesmo.  
>- A Hinata?<br>- Sim, ela é cozinheira.  
>- Ah, mas tudo bem te ensino algumas coisas.<br>- Ok.  
>- Ta o que você sabe cozinhar.<br>- Arroz, feijão, carne cozida, lasanha, sei lá.  
>- O que iremos fazer para o almoço?<br>- Sei lá. Um frango assado é bem comum e lasanha também.  
>- O que você acha de uma frango assado com macarronada?<br>- Ótimo.

_Comida de pobre eu sei, mas ela não ligou então..._  
>Ela foi ate a geladeira e pegou os ingredientes. Fizemos bastante bagunça na cozinha, mas até que a comida estava com um cheiro muito bom. Agora já e 12h30min e estamos esperando o frango ficar pronto.<br>- Você é muito bagunceira Mikoto.  
>- Ah, não você também bagunçou Sakura. – falou tirando o avental.<br>- Uh, você ta certa! – concordei tirando o meu avental.  
>- Hmm, que cheiro bom é esse? – perguntou Itachi entrando na cozinha, com Ita no seu colo.<br>O Itachi estava usando uma camisa regata branca, uma bermuda cinza e um tênis Nike branco. O Ita é igual ao Itachi pele clarinha, olhos e cabelos negros, ele está usando um boné, uma blusa com manga curta verde, um short branco e um tênis branco e preto.  
><em>Kawaii ne. <em>

- Nosso almoço, que você vai esperar lá fora.  
>- Mas nem um pouquinho? – perguntou fazendo biquinho.<br>- Não.  
>- Ita, vai lá – falou colocando o Ita, em pé no chão.<br>Ele foi andando devagar até Mikoto, caiu na metade do caminho, mas se levantou e continuou andando. Quando chegou à Mikoto grudou na perna dela.  
>- Vovó, po favo – falou grudado na perna dela, olhando para ela.<br>_Nossa essa criança é uma fofa. Se eu estivesse no lugar dela já teria dado há muito tempo._

Fui até Itachi, enquanto Mikoto tentava se fazer de difícil.  
>- Você ensinou ele direitinho.<br>- Obrigada, foi só uma semana de treinamento. Ele aprendeu rápido, igual ao Sasuke.  
>- O Sasuke?<br>- É, eu ensinei ele a fazer isso quando mamãe não dava bolo para a gente, por ser antes do jantar.  
>- Ah, então você é o planejador e o Sasuke, é o subordinado.<br>- Sim, funcionava muito bem com ele, mas ele cresceu e deixou de ser fofo. Agora meu filho é o queridinho dela, ela não vai resistir muito.  
>- Ta, eu te dou um pouquinho de mousse. - falou Mikoto se rendendo<br>- Mousse? – perguntamos juntos.  
>- É, eu comprei um mousse de maracujá hoje de manhã. – falou indo até a geladeira e pegando um pote.<br>- Ah.  
>- É isso ai filhão – falou Itachi pegando Ita no colo e girando ele no ar.<br>- Toma e é só isso – falou colocando um potinho na mão do Itachi – Agora sai daqui.  
>Itachi saiu calmamente da cozinha pela porta dos fundos, indo ao jardim.<br>- Ah, esse garoto me dá trabalho até hoje – Falou Mikoto, com uma mão na cintura ao lado do forno.  
>- Parece que sim.<br>Depois de alguns minutos, tudo estava pronto. Itachi e Sasuke vieram para a cozinha para levar a comida para a mesa, do jardim dos fundos. Onde tem uma piscina, uns arbustos com umas flores vermelhas e uma arvore, perto de um balanço.  
>Arrumamos a mesa e logo Fugaku chega, ele estava usando uma roupa parecida com a dos meninos, só que sua blusa é vermelha, e a bermuda verde.<br>Keiko chegou depois de Fugaku, ela é ruiva, tem olhos negros, pele morena clara, estatura mediana e magra, ela estava usando uma saia longa fina lilás, uma blusa regata branca e rasteirinhas branca.  
>Sentamo-nos à mesa e comemos, enquanto comíamos conversávamos, riamos. Quando o almoço acabou colocamos, Itachi para lavar a louça, Sasuke para secar e Fugaku guardar, na intenção deles conhecerem melhor a cozinha da casa em viveram ou vivem.<br>Eu, Keiko, Mikoto e Ita fomos ao balanço. Conversamos sobre coisas diversas, brincamos com Ita, etc.  
>Foi um dia muito bom, quando terminou Sasuke me levou até em casa, enquanto tocava You – The Pretty Reckless*.<br>- Chegamos. – falou Sasuke estacionando em frente ao prédio.  
>- É – disse tirando o cinto.<br>- E ai, o que achou?  
>- Foi muito legal, gostei muito.<br>- Que bom, por que parece que minha família gostou bastante de você.  
>- Eu gosto muito deles, então deve ser um sentimento recípocro.<br>- É.

Eu já ia sair, mas lembrei que tinha que falar algo pra ele.  
>- Ahn, Sasuke, amanhã não vou ao tribunal.<br>- Por que?  
>- Quero ficar em casa, to cansada de acordar cedo.<br>- Tudo bem, amanhã pelo jeito vou ter que almoçar com o Naruto – resmungou.  
>- Qual o problema? O Naruto é bem legal.<br>- É que por eu ser o melhor amigo dele, ele fala mais do que o necessário.  
>- Ah – ri – então boa sorte né.<br>- Você nem liga pra isso. Você até gosta.  
>- Não – balancei a cabeça negativamente. – Eu aguento minhas amigas, por que você não pode aguentar o Naruto? A sua sorte é que ele é somente um. Eu tenho três amigas chatas.<br>Ele riu. – É verdade.  
>- Tchau Sasuke. – dei um beijo na bochecha dele.<br>- Tchau Sakura.  
>Abri a porta do carro pra sair, mas Sasuke segurou meu braço, olhei para ele e antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa. Ele me puxou e me beijou, um selinho me assustei com a atitude dele, mas depois relaxei a língua dele pediu permissão para aprofundar o beijo, que logo concedi. Ele soltou meu braço colocou uma mão na minha cintura e a outra na minha nuca, eu coloquei minhas mãos em seus cabelos bagunçando-os. Beijar ele era demais, o beijo não foi rápido demais nem devagar demais, me fez sentir borboletas no estomago e as pernas bambas, estava muito bom, mas o ar faltou e tivemos que nos separar. Encostei minha testa na dele e fiquei o olhando nos olhos, enquanto tentávamos regularizar a respiração. Não sabia o que falar nem sabia se queria falar, estava confusa com o que aconteceu há um minuto atrás, mas deixei as coisas ocorrerem espontaneamente.<p>

Reparei que agora estava tocando The reason – Hoobastank*, só pra deixar o clima muito mais romântico.  
>- Boa noite, Sakura. – falou e me deu um selinho.<br>Estava estática, sai do carro e antes de fechar a porta disse.  
>- Boa noite, Sasuke – sorri, fechei a porta e fiquei olhando ele ir embora.<p>

Entrei em casa ainda me sentindo nas nuvens, sorrindo que nem boba. Me joguei no sofá e fiquei pensando no que tinha acontecido.

_Será que eu estava apaixonada por ele?_

* * *

><p><strong>You – Ai gente, não resisti eu amo demais essa musica, se bem que eu gosto mais de Nothing left to loose, mas de qualquer jeito, amo demais essa musica *-*<strong>

**The reason – gente, se vocês não escutaram ainda essa musica, eu super recomendo cara ela é perfeita demais. Mesmo se vocês gostam dessas musicas fofinhas essa é um prato cheio, quase chorei na primeira vez que lia tradução dela *-***


	11. Atrasada

**Eae minna-san, sei almoço demorado né. Mas gente eu fui no shopping ver Oblivion (que por sinal é muito foda, e o Tom Cruise é velho, mas da um bom caldo ainda rsrs) então estou postando agora que tive tempo, viciados em OPiece é foda, mas fazer o que eu amo isso. **

**Então, sem mais delongas o capítulo 11, estamos quase lá. Mais 5 capítulos e acaba a repostagem! **

**Boa leitura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11 – Atrasada<strong>

Nova York, segunda-feira, 11h30min, meu apartamento. Hoje não iria trabalhar, falei pro Sasuke ontem enquanto voltávamos da casa dos pais dele.  
>Também acho que não conseguiria agir, normalmente com ele hoje. Aquele beijo meio que mexeu comigo. Agora estou jogada no sofá da sala, usando uma camisa que pertencia ao meu ex, ex, ex, ex namorado e ela é roxa. A bolinho está no chão, roendo o osso de brinquedo que dei à ela mais cedo, na TV está passando Shrek, meu filme favorito.<br>_Sou infantil, mesmo._  
>Quando o filme estava quase acabando, meu telefone toca.<br>- Haruno.  
>-<em> Vai sair mais tarde? – <em>era a Hinata  
>- Não, por quê?<br>- _Vou para a sua casa!_  
>- Ta bom.<br>- _Até mais._  
>- Até.<br>Voltei a assistir o filme, mas acabei dormindo.  
>Acordei quando a campainha tocou. Abri a porta e vi uma Hinata sorridente, com um pote na mão. Ela estava usando uma bata branca, calça jeans clara e uma sapatilha branca, ela entrou e foi direto para a cozinha.<br>- Como você está Saki? – perguntou ainda sorridente.  
>- Bem, por quê? – perguntei desconfiada.<p>

_Muita felicidade para uma Hinata. Ai tem. Ontem teve né danada._  
>- Nada.<br>- E você?  
>- Ótima, como foi seu domingo com a família Uchiha?<br>- Bom, o problema foi no final.  
>- O que aconteceu?<br>- Sasuke me beijou – falei mordendo levemente o lábio inferior. – e foi bom demais, esse é o problema.  
>- Nossa, ele demorou para fazer isso – falou batendo o dedo nos lábios.<br>- Como assim?  
>- Sasuke é muito afim de você, por isso contou o plano das meninas.<br>- Ok, mas ele não devia ter feito isso!  
>- Por quê? Tem medo de se apaixonar, se entregar e acabar se magoando?<br>- Tenho e muito! Dããr.  
>- Pois não devia, pelo menos com o Sasuke.<br>- Por que não, justamente com ele?  
>- O Sasuke... Olha eu não vou dizer isso, ele que te conte. Mas ele nunca te magoaria, foi o que Naruto me disse!<br>- Ok.  
>Ela abriu o pote, que continha m grande pedaço de torta de maracujá, –<strong> I Love Passion Fruit Pie*<strong> – mas o que me chamou a atenção foi a aliança de ouro, que estava no dedo anelar, da mão esquerda dela.  
>Fui correndo ate o lado dela, peguei a sua mão e olhei bem de perto a joia em sua mão.<br>- Hinaaa, que aliança é essa? – perguntei assustada.  
>- Ah, eu não contei a ninguém ainda, mas eu e Naruto nos casamos! – falou sorrindo mais ainda, enquanto eu olhava boba para ela.<br>- Quando?  
>- Sábado!<br>- Por que não nos avisou?  
>- Não foi planejado.<br>- Mas aonde vocês se casaram?  
>- Em Vegas – falou ficando corada.<br>- Como assim? Me explica TU-DO. Ta menos a parte do sexo...  
>- Eu estava fim de fazer alguma coisa diferente no sábado, então o Naruto falou 'então vamos para Vegas', eu é claro que aceitei nunca tinha ido lá e também ele já tinha me pedido em casamento em algum tempo. Chegando lá bebemos e acabamos fazendo o que todos, que vão para Vegas acaba fazendo, nos casamos. Foi o melhor fim de semana da minha vida – falou sorrindo e com os olhos brilhando.<br>- Que bom Hina, que vocês sejam muito felizes! Agora vamos comer. – falei com duas colheres na mão, que peguei no armário.  
>- Ok – ela pegou uma colher.<br>Enquanto comíamos, falávamos besteiras. Ate que Ino entrou no meu apartamento, sem me avisar. Há um ano atrás eu e Ino morávamos juntas, ela saiu porque decidiu morar com Gaara e levou a chave com ela. Até hoje ela não me devolveu.  
>- Estou atrasada! – falou colocando a bolsa no sofá.<br>- Então o que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Hinata.  
>- Não é esse atraso.<br>- Então é qual? – perguntei comendo mais torta.  
><em>Às vezes sou muito, mais muito lerda.<em>  
>- Minha menstruação – falou um pouco nervosa.<br>- Ah... Quanto tempo?  
>- 3 dias.<br>- Ino 3 dias não é muita coisa! Isso é totalmente normal.  
>- Mas pensa comigo, na lua de mel teve um dia que fizemos sem preservativo – se jogou no meu sofá, dramaticamente.<br>- O problema seria, se você tivesse o encontrado em uma balada, passado uma noite com ele e nunca mais o visse.  
>- É, mas você se casou com ele é bem diferente.<br>- Eu sei, mas não faz um mês que estou casada.  
>- Ino você mora com ele há 1 ano!<br>- E? Eu não quero agora – falou enterrando o rosto nas mãos.  
>- Olha aqui Ino – falei pegando os ombros dela, e forçando ela a olhar para mim. – Se você estiver grávida você vai assumir, mas se não aprenda a tomar pílula!<br>- Ta bom.  
>Me sentei ao lado dela e fiquei olhando o programa que estava passando na TV, sobre como é a alimentação dos pássaros e seu sistema digestivo.<br>- Mas que droga é essa? – perguntou Ino olhando indignada para a TV.  
>- Sei lá.<br>Peguei o controle e comecei a mudar de canal, ate achar alguma coisa legal. Deixei na HBO, que estava passando Juntos pelo acaso.  
>Hina e Ino ficaram aqui em casa até às sete, me enchendo o saco depois foram para as suas casas. Quando Hina contou para Ino, que tinha se casado em Vegas a loira gritou e falou "a Hinatinha é bem safadinha, é isso ai amiga bofe bonito, gostoso, carinhoso e solteiro é o que esta faltando, e temos que agarrar o que aparecer". Eu ri muito com o que ela falou.<br>Agora estou deitada na minha cama, jogando uma bolinha multicolorida na parede, quando o telefone toca.  
>- Haruno.<br>-_ Saki-chan._  
>- Oi Ten.<br>-_ Pode encontrar comigo na lanchonete, que tem em frente ao seu apart.?_  
>- Claro, já estou indo. – desliguei o telefone, antes de ela responder.<br>Coloquei o primeiro short jeans que achei um chinelo, peguei 20 dólares e sai.  
>Quando estava na porta de saída do Hall do prédio, vi Tenten sentada em uma mesa que tem do lado de fora da lanchonete. Atravessei a rua e me sentei na sua frente.<br>- Oi.  
>- Oi. – falou sorrindo.<br>- Então o que quer?  
>- Sabe, hoje passei a tarde com a Tema e fiquei pensando, quando irá chegar minha vez?<br>- De ficar grávida?  
>- É, - suspirou – faz dois anos que me casei com o Ji-kun, mas nunca falamos sobre esse assunto. Tenho medo que... – hesitou.<br>- Que ele não queira, e que vocês acabem se separando?  
>- Sim, mas eu tenho tanta vontade de engravidar sabe...<br>- Eu sei, todas nós mulheres temos essa vontade, uma hora.  
>- É...<p>

Passou um tempo sem dissermos nada, então falei.  
>- Ten, arrisque, pergunte para ele. Poxa vocês são casados, ele tem que entender isso e eu acho que o Neji vai querer sim!<br>- Será mesmo? – perguntou apreensiva.

- Claro que sim.

- Sabia que podia contar com você!  
>- Obrigada, sabe quem acha que está grávida?<br>- Não, quem? – perguntou curiosa.  
>- A Ino.<br>- Não creio. – falou com a cara incrédula.  
>- Verdade!<br>- Espero que ela esteja.  
>- Ela não quer.<br>- Uh, fazer o que eu querendo engravidar e ela não querendo.  
>- É mesmo.<br>Ficamos conversando até às 20h30min, dei boa noite para Ten e fui para o meu apartamento. Fiquei assistindo TV até às 23h, depois fui dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>I Love Passion Fruit Pie* = Eu amo torta de maracujá, realmente maravilhosa *-*<strong>

**Então o que acharam? Sei, sei a Hina casando em vegas com o Naruto deve ter sido muito doido mesmo, rsrsrs **

**Mas gente eu tinha que usar essa ideia que tive, e quem melhor do que eles dois? **

**Bom beijokas, até o próximo. Que pretendo não demorar muito para postar. **

**Ja ne.**


	12. Parque

**Yo Minna-san, quanto tempo né... Sei que demorei muito para reaparecer aqui, mas eu tive uns imprevistos sérios não... Dessa vez não foi por preguiça, ou por estar lendo. Eu fiquei sem internet por alguns dias horríveis, terríveis, entediantes e solitários. E como não da para postar pelo celular, então né...**

**Espero que vocês me desculpem, a minha falta de net foi devida a minha mudança de casa. E os caras na net demoraram muito para virem aqui na nova casa, quase enlouqueci aqui mano. Se não fosse o Di (meu amigo de jogo) eu com certeza teria morrido de tédio. **

**Bom sem mais bla, bla, bla, vamos para o que interessa. Vamos para o capítulo.**

**Boa leitura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12 – Parque.<strong>

Nova York, Central Park, sábado, 15h, deitada na grama olhando as nuvens, copiando o Shikamaru.  
>Essa semana passou calmamente nem terça, nem quarta, quinta ou sexta-feira almocei com o Sasuke, na verdade nem o vi durante toda a semana. Todos esses dias fui ao tribunal, mas ele não apareceu por lá, provavelmente estava me evitando.<br>Pensei muito sobre o beijo e o que Hinata me falou, e descobri que estou apaixonada por ele. Ninguém além de mim, bolinho e todos os meus bichinhos de pelúcia sabe disso.  
>Nessa semana que passou percebi que não conseguiria ficar sem o Sasuke. Sinto muitas saudades dele me tornei dependente dele.<p>

_Deve ter alguma substância, muito viciante naquele perfume dele, ou na boca..._  
>Estou me sentindo uma adolescente apaixonada, boba sabe... Gosto de tudo nele, seus cabelos arrepiados, seu jeito de falar, como ele é atencioso comigo, o jeito que me olha, ele sempre tenta me agradar, adoro quando conversamos e ele me olha nos olhos, os meios sorrisos dele.<br>Suspirei.  
>Agora todo dia desejo ser abraçada por ele, beijá-lo, ficar no seu lado sentindo seu perfume de loção pós-barba, ver o sorriso dele, ou simplesmente vê-lo.<br>Me sinto uma boba pensando assim, parece que é a primeira vez que me apaixono, mas não é já me apaixonei muitas vezes e quebrei a cara todas às vezes. Mas não sei porque parece que com ele é tudo diferente, é como se ele fosse minha primeira paixão.  
>Dizem que quando nós amamos mesmo uma pessoa, amamos até seus defeitos. Então estou completamente perdida, pois adoro os defeitos dele, por ele ser tão... Ele! O problema é que tenho medo, de me machucar novamente, dele não me corresponder, ou somente querer usar dos meus sentimentos, minha fragilidade e depois jogar fora.<br>Fiquei mais um tempo no parque, vendo os casais que passeavam por lá e pensei.  
><em>"Quando será a minha vez?"<em>  
>Cansei de ver aquelas pessoas felizes e fui para casa. Cheguei em casa e me joguei no sofá, fiquei trocando de canal, até que a campainha tocou.<br>Levantei-me com raiva do sofá e abri a porta.  
><em>Até alguns segundos atrás estava melancólica e agora estou com raiva, cara como eu sou bipolar.<em>  
>- Oi – disse sorrindo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Então o que acharam? Esse capítulo é meio parado pra caramba, mas ele serve mais para mostrar como ela se sente com tudo o que aconteceu nas ultimas semanas, meses whatever, não sou muito boa com cronologia mesmo. O próximo irei postar amanhã, para compensar a minha sumida, e então faltarão somente três. <strong>  
><strong>Já estou começando o capítulo 17, não acho que vai ficar muito bom porque eu tenho umas coisas pra colocar, mas elas só irão acontecer mais pra frente,<strong>

_Ah antes que eu me esqueça, Ana minha fã número um como ela se chama, nossa muito bom saber que você gosta e... Caramba eu tenho uma fã *-*, muito obrigada pelo carinho linda, e eu te entendo na parte da preguiça eu mesma as vezes tenho preguiça da minha preguiça (?) complicado né, eu sei. Muito obrigada mesmo pelo seu carinho, e se logo, logo terão mais capítulos doidos. _

_Beijoos._

**Chega de falar, Ja ne até o próximo.**


	13. Sorvete

**Olá Minna-san, aqui estou eu novamente. **

**Para mais um capítulo da sua, da minha, da nossa Coffee Break. To falando que nem apresentador barato, mas relevemos este vai ser postado antes, para compensar o anterior que na minha opinião foi muito pequeno -.- **

**Sem mais delongas, o capítulo. **

**Boa leitura. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13 – Sorvete<strong>

Nova York, meu apartamento, 17h, sábado, parada na porta olhando para a cara de boba feliz da Tenten.  
>- Ah Saki – falou me abraçando. – Obrigado.<br>- Pelo que?  
>- Sobre o bebe! - falou me soltando. – Criei coragem somente ontem para falar com ele. E deu tudo certo, é provável que esteja grávida agora – disse passando a mão na barriga.<br>- Nossa Ten que bom, - falei sorrindo – quer entrar?  
>- Não! Só passei aqui para falar isso, tenho que ir para casa agora.<br>- Tudo bem.  
>Nos abraçamos de novo, desejei boa sorte para ela e ela foi embora. Voltei para meu sofá e continuei trocando de canal, 1 hora depois a campainha toca novamente, acabando com a minha felicidade.<br>Abri a porta e vi Ino, usando uma calça jeans velha, uma blusa masculina, de chinelo, com duas sacolas na mão e uma que parecia ser pote de sorvete. Aquela imagem fez minha cabeça fazer automaticamente 'ai vem bomba'.  
>- Ainda não veio, estou ficando louca.<br>- Calma Ino, entra.  
>Ela entrou e se jogou no meu sofá.<br>- Comprei o teste e um pote de sorvete caso de positivo. O que eu acho que vai ser!  
>- Sorvete de que? – perguntei me sentado ao seu lado.<br>- Eu estou prestes a descobrir que estou grávida, e você preocupa com o sabor do sorvete – balancei a cabeça positivamente – pistache.  
>- Que felicidade – falei abraçando ela.<br>- Como você pode estar feliz? – perguntou chocada.  
>- Eu vou ter outro afilhado ou afilhada e ainda vou comer sorvete de pistache – falei sorrindo ainda mais.<br>- Tenho certeza que se você estivesse grávida do Sasuke, não ficaria assim tão feliz.  
>Meu sorriso sumiu, tinha me esquecido dele, mas ela me lembrou.<br>- É diferente.  
>- Diferente no que?<br>- Não estou casada com o Sasuke, nem tenho um relacionamento com ele.  
>- Não? Como assim? Vocês almoçam todos os dias juntos, se dão super bem, você já foi duas vezes à casa dos pais dele, a família dele TODA te adora, vocês já se beijaram. Só falta vocês oficializarem.<br>- Aff Ino, podemos ser amigos e ainda fazer tudo... Espera ai, como você sabe que a gente se beijou?

- A Hina me contou, faz uns dois dias.

- Essa Hina.

- Mas de qualquer jeito, podemos fazer tudo isso e ainda sermos bons amigos...

_Mesmo eu não querendo somente amizade..._  
>- É eu sei, se chama amizade colorida. Esse filme é bem legal, lembra a gente assistiu junto esse filme.<br>- É...  
>- E no final eles acabam juntos.<br>- Mas Ino, isso é filme. Isso o que estou vivendo agora é a vida real! Totalmente diferente.  
>- Eu sei, mas de qualquer jeito seria igualzinho.<br>- Sabe qual a diferença? – ela balançou a cabeça negativamente – Eu e ele ainda não transamos.  
>- O que? – olhou assustada para mim.<br>- Que foi não sou igual a você, que no dia que conheceu o Gaara já foi para a cama com ele.  
>- Hunf – ficou emburrada e ficou olhando a TV.<br>Também fiquei olhando a TV com ela, mas eu nem sabia o que estava passando, peguei o teste e entreguei a ela.  
>- Agora vai lá.<br>- Ta!  
>Ela se levantou e foi ao banheiro, peguei o pote de sorvete, fui para a cozinha, peguei uma colher e comecei a comer na cozinha mesmo.<br>Sete minutos depois Ino sai do banheiro, olhando estranho para o teste.  
>- Sakura, eu não entendo esse teste. Ele esta vermelho, mas o que significa? – perguntou confusa.<br>- Me passa a caixa – coloquei a colher na minha boca e peguei a caixa.  
>Procurei as instruções, até que li mentalmente 'se estiver azul, é positivo'. Quer dizer que qualquer outra cor, que ele ficar é negativo.<br>_Tinha que ser loira para não entender isso. _  
>Suspirei.<br>- E ai, o que deu? – perguntou Ino apreensiva, tirei a colher da boca.  
>- Quer saber? – perguntei brincando.<br>- Claro que quero.  
>- Tem certeza, você pode se assustar com o resultado.<br>- Estou preparada emocionalmente para isso.  
>- Mas você tem certeza mesmo, sabe pode ser pior do que você imaginou...<br>- Fala logo o que deu. – falou nervosa.  
><em>Adoro fazer isso com ela.<em>  
>- Negativo.<br>Joguei a caixa na mesa e voltei a comer.  
>- Ah, que felicidade – falou Ino sorrindo, e me abraçando.<br>- Louca.  
>- Louca, mas feliz.<br>- Me fala uma coisa, você está casada com o Gaara e não quer ter filhos, por quê?  
>- Não é a hora, acho que não conseguiria ser uma boa mãe, não quero agora.<br>- Já falou com o Gaara sobre isso?  
>- Não, ele nem sabe que tenho suspeitas.<br>- Hunf. Loiras.  
>- Bom já que o resultado foi bom, vou embora pode ficar com essa coisa que engorda.<br>- Valeu – falei com a boca cheia.  
>- Tchau.<br>E saiu, me deixando sozinha novamente. Peguei o pote e fui para a sala assistir alguma porcaria qualquer, que estivesse passando na TV.

20h, jogada no sofá enquanto assistia 10.000 a.c. Meu telefone do apartamento começa a tocar.  
>- Haruno.<br>- _Isso é jeito de atender o telefone._ – falou uma voz estridente.  
>- Quem é? – perguntei com voz de sono. Estava quase dormindo.<br>-_ É o Naruto. _  
>- Ah, o que quer?<br>-_ A Hina pediu pra mim ligar, pra perguntar se está tudo bem com você!_  
>- A Hina? – estranho, quando a Hina quer falar comigo ela mesma me liga.<br>- _É, ela está preocupada com você faz quase uma semana que vocês não se vêem. _  
>- Fala para ela que estou indo e que se ela quiser me fazer sentir melhor, que me mande um grande pedaço de torta de limão, uma coca de 2 litros e uma pizza de calabresa. E de graça.<br>- _Nossa que folgada. _– falou rindo e ouvi a risada da Hina perto dele.  
>- Sou exigente!<br>-_ Vai engordar desse jeito, hein. Vai ser difícil alguém que te queira gorda_ – falou rindo.  
>- É eu sei, mas não consigo largar o vicio – falei rindo da minha desgraça.<br>- _Ok, a Hina falou que manda sim. Feliz?_  
>- É pode se dizer que sim.<br>-_ Não está totalmente feliz? _  
>- Não.<br>- _Posso fazer alguma coisa para melhorar?_  
>- Não.<br>- _Ok, então tchau._  
>- Tchau... – ia desligar, mas desisti – Ah, mais uma coisa.<br>- _O que?_  
>- Sabe aquele seu amigo que se chama Sasuke?<br>- _Sei..._  
>- Fale para ele me ligar se quiser saber como estou, não o amigo dele com uma desculpa esfarrapada de que, a mulher dele quer saber se estou bem. Sendo que ela mesma poderia me ligar.<br>- _Ok, ainda bem que estava gravando a conversa, sua mensagem é muito grande e não me lembro da metade._ – falou rindo.  
>- Ainda bem mesmo – ri mais e desliguei.<br>O que pedi chegou em 30 min, comi tudo e depois acabei dormindo largada no sofá mesmo.

* * *

><p><strong>Então o que acharam? <strong>

**Haha, pensaram que era o Sasuke né, enganei vocês direitinho adoro um suspense... **

**Ah, não tenho mais o que falar, e esse Naruto hein andam colocando muito alumínio na água dele (coisa de química). **

**Bjos, ja ne**


	14. Teddy

**Heey dears, rsrsrsrs. **

**Mais um capítulo e bem eu não tenho o que falar, só que eu estou morrendo de dor nas pernas, mas tem um capítulo lindo pra vocês. Amo esse *-***

**Boa leitura :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14 - Teddy<strong>

**Uchiha Sasuke POV's**

Nova York, 18h, terça-feira, departamento de policia, minha sala.  
>Tinha acabado de ouvir a conversa da Sakura com o Naruto e tenho que confessar, ela é bem esperta. Não sei o que houve comigo, não sei por que eu a beijei, não sei por que sumi essa semana. Só sei que não queria levar um fora, da única mulher que amei em todos os meus 28 anos de vida.<br>Sou interrompido dos meus pensamentos, porque Naruto entrou na sala, se sentou na minha frente e ficou me encarando.  
>- Não vai falar nada? – perguntou Naruto, ainda me encarando.<br>- Não estou afim.  
>- O que você está fazendo ainda aqui? Porque não vai logo falar com ela e ser feliz?<br>- Como? Nem sei o que ela sente por mim.  
>- Perguntou isso para ela?<br>- Não.  
>- Então nunca vai saber se não perguntar.<br>- Eu sei disso, mas não consigo.  
>- Você é um caso perdido, vai deixar ela fugir de novo? Depois eu sou o idiota.<br>- Eu sempre fui o idiota! – conclui.  
>- É.<br>- Você sempre fez papel de bobo.  
>- Faz parte do meu trabalho. – suspirou – Você quer perdê-la?<br>- Não.  
>- Então vai atrás dela.<br>Fiquei um tempo olhando para ele. Então me decidi, me levantei e fui para a casa dela. Estava quase saindo do departamento, quando me lembrei de uma coisa que esqueci e voltei para a minha sala. Naruto ainda estava lá.  
>- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou confuso.<br>- Esqueci a chave do carro.

**Haruno Sakura POV's**

Meu apartamento, mexendo no meu guarda-roupa. Achei uma caixa, onde estavam minhas coisas de quando era adolescentes. Na caixa tinha diários, bilhetes, agendas, acessórios e bonecas.  
>Um ursinho marrom, com uma camisa preta escrito "te adoro" em vermelho me chamou a atenção, o ganhei de um completo desconhecido, na barra da camisa estava a data "3108". Abri meu diário nessa data, e comecei a ler.  
>"3108 –  
>Hoje meu dia foi mais que demais, ele foi maravilhoso. Não a parte da escola ( essa nunca é boa ) estou falando da tarde e uma parte da noite. Depois da aula eu, Ino, Ten e Tema fomos ao parque, Ino e Tema foram atrás dos garotos e Ten foi passear com seu namorado.<br>Eu fiquei sozinha por um tempo e me sentei no banquinho em frente a montanha russa. Depois de um tempo um garoto muito lindo se sentou do meu lado, conversamos, passeamos pelo parque durante toda a tarde e uma parte da noite.  
>No final do passeio ele me deu um lindo ursinho e quando me deu ele. Ele estava meio corado o que achei muito fofo mesmo. Mas não perguntei o nome dele e nem ele sabe o meu, mas se nos vermos de novo mesmo que seja daqui a 30 anos ele se lembrará de mim. Pois eu acho meio impossível esquecer uma garota de cabelo rosa.<br>Ah é esqueci de falar, ontem pintei meu cabelo de rosa claro e ficou muito legal mesmo, rsrsrs.  
>Boa noite."<br>- OMG, você é bem velho ursinho. – falei olhando para o ursinho que estava na minha mão.  
>Fiquei olhando para ele, muito fofo mesmo. Tentei me lembrar do dia do parque, mas nada parece que foi a muito tempo mesmo, odeio minha perda de memória.<br>Bufei.  
>Levei a caixa para a sala e coloquei na Cartoon Network, estava passando Garfield. Fiquei mexendo nas minhas coisas, olhando as fotos, lendo os diários por que eu tinha no mínimo seis. Eu gostava bastante de escrever, o problema é que nada acontecia na minha vida, era sempre a mesma coisa, só às vezes mudava quando eu me apaixonava por um garoto e acabava namorando com ele.<br>A campainha tocou, mas não atendi não quero visitas hoje, depois de um tempo ela tocou novamente, mas ainda não a atendi mais uma vez ela tocou só que repetidamente estava começando a ficar com dor de cabeça. Iria arrancar essa droga de campainha amanhã.  
>Me levantei e abri a porta resmungando. Mas quando vi quem era fiquei estática, era Sasuke fiquei mais sem fôlego ao perceber que ele estava com a farda.<p>

_Muito sexy..._

- Não vai me deixar entrar?  
>- Hã, vou – disse meio atordoada, nem suspeitava que pudesse ser ele.<br>Ele ficou olhando para a minha casa. Que estava muito bagunçada, com certeza eu não nasci para ser pobre preciso de uma empregada, ou que me dêem um remédio energético, para ter coragem de fazer as coisas.  
>- Não mudou nada desde aquela vez – disse sem olhar pra mim.<p>

- Ah, desculpe a bagunça to criando coragem para arrumar – falei fechando a porta.  
>- Combina com você, - falou se virando para mim – nunca te achei organizada.<br>- Ah, todos acham isso.  
>Ele riu me olhou de cima a baixo e riu ainda mais. Lembrei que estava usando uma camisa de botão xadrez roxa e cinza tamanho G, uma meia ¾ preta e o cabelo preso em duas chuquinhas baixas. Em outras palavras estava sedução total, mas não liguei continuei assim mesmo estou em casa.<br>- Você tem um estilo bem, diferente – disse rindo.  
>- É as minhas roupas são tão in*, que acho que vou virar estilista.<br>- Vai fazer muito sucesso, com os bregas.  
>- Com certeza. – ri. – Veio fazer o que aqui?<br>- Conversar com você.  
>- Porque não veio antes? Sabe teve uma semana inteira para fazer isso.<br>Silêncio.  
>- Não vai falar?<br>- É um pouco complicado.  
>Bufei, ele só podia estar de brincadeira comigo, só pode. Fui ate o sofá e me sentei, coloquei a caixa na mesinha de centro, se ele quisesse sentar tinha espaço. Ele veio andando até a caixa e pegou o meu ursinho Teddy - <em>tinha acabado de decidir o nome dele<em> – e ficou olhando-o incrédulo.  
>- Você ainda tem isso? – perguntou sem me olhar.<p>

_Estranho, ele sempre conversa comigo me olhando nos olhos..._  
>- Pelo que você percebeu eu tenho sim.<br>- Lembra quem te deu.  
>- Não, eu era adolescente. Mas não me lembro desse dia, só sei que foi um garoto que me deu.<br>- Você não vai acreditar – ele falou se virando para mim.  
>- O que? – virei um pouco à cabeça de lado.<br>- Fui eu que te dei.  
>Arregalei os olhos e abri a boca.<br>- Não impossível, se tivesse sido eu teria me lembrado. Não?  
>- Eu fiquei com tanta vergonha na hora de te dar ele, que acabei esquecendo de dizer o meu nome.<br>É fazia sentido, nenhuma das páginas do meu diário eu escrevi o nome do cara que me deu um ursinho. Mas não acreditava que era o Sasuke, não mesmo.  
>- Mas porque você não me procurou nos outros dias, continuava morando no mesmo lugar e não venha me dizer que não sabe. Por que eu escrevi no meu diário que você me trouxe ate em casa.<br>- Não te procurei por que fui morar na Alemanha com os meus pais e Itachi, não tinha como falar com você.  
>- Ah.<p>

_Isso explica bastante._  
>- Parece que você gostou dele.<br>- É, o Teddy ficou muito tempo em cima do guarda-roupa, nem me lembrava dele. Agora ele vai ficar na minha cama ao lado do bob. – falei pegando o meu ursinho.  
>- Bob? Quem é Bob?<br>_Tenho que admitir, ele fica fofo com ciúmes._  
>- Bob, de Bob Esponja comprei ele com a Tema há um tempo.<br>- Ah.  
>- Vai ficar me enrolando ou vai falar o porquê de ter vindo aqui?<br>- Vou, - se sentou do meu lado, mas não me olhava – sabe depois do dia do parque de diversões, não consegui mais parar de pensar em você. Sério mesmo gostei do seu jeito simples, de como você colocava o cabelo atrás da orelha quando estava nervosa, de como ficava animada ao falar de uma coisa que gosta muito, sabe de tudo. Mas me mudei e só fiquei com a lembrança daquele dia e do seu rosto, cheguei a pensar que estava apaixonado por você, mas eu estava errado. Eu estava era amando você.  
>- Você sentindo tudo isso naquela época e eu nem lembrava do seu rosto.<p>

Me senti horrível.  
>- É... Sabe quando eu vi a sua foto, quando as suas amigas me falaram sobre aquele negocio do casamento, meu coração disparou ao ver que era você.<br>- Ah, claro não é muito comum ver pessoas de cabelos rosa claro. Tem laranja, verde, azul rosa choque... Mas rosa claro é realmente raro.  
>Ele riu. – É mesmo, mas não foi por isso. Foi pelos olhos, os mesmo olhos cheios de alegria, que eu gostei tanto de olhar naquela tarde.<br>Corei, tenho certeza de que eu corei.  
><em>Como ele é fofo. E eu aqui toda retardada...<em>  
>- Então decidi, que dessa vez eu faria tudo certo – falou e mordeu o lábio inferior.<br>_Oh God, tenha pena de mim._  
>- Me desculpe por ter te beijado, não consegui me segurar. Estava louco para te beijar.<br>- Huun... Err... Tudo bem... – falei coçando a cabeça. Quando fico nervosa faço isso, não sei por quê. – Não foi nada, eu é que... – me interrompi.  
>Devia ter ficado não saído. Mas sei que merda estou sentindo por ele, bom na verdade agora eu sei, só não sabia no momento em que aconteceu.<p>

_Oh God como sou complicada._  
>- É que o que?<br>- Un, nada não, não se preocupe com isso... Bom Err... Hun, Err não é nada.  
>- Fala, por favor. - pegou na minha mão e me olhou nos olhos bem no fundo.<br>_Sacanagem..._  
>- É que bom... Eu devia... Err tipo... – comecei a coçar minha cabeça, caramba sou muito complicada mesmo – Ter... Ficado... Não saído. – falei, abaixei a cabeça e fiquei olhando para o chão.<br>Sasuke ainda segurava minha mão, não olhei para ele. E ele também não falou nada, a única coisa que dava para escutar era o Pernalonga falando 'o que há velhinho' na TV.  
>Continuamos em silencio, durante um tempo. O silencio estava me incomodando, ele estava quieto há tempo demais. Acho que ele estava com raiva de mim por não ter ficado, claro depois dessa declaração e eu dizer aquilo para ele, o fez perceber que eu era idiota, ou no mínimo retardada.<br>_Como se retardada fosse melhor que idiota. Ou melhor diferente._  
>Fiquei tão perdida nos meus pensamentos que me assustei, quando ele me puxou para ficar deitada entre suas pernas. Eu tentei me levantar, mas ele me segurou e como estava de costas para ele não pude fazer muita coisa. Somente voltei a me deitar.<br>- Porque você fez isso?  
>- Você se arrependeu de ter saído do carro, isso é o suficiente para mim.<br>- Tudo bem.  
>Ficamos assistindo desenho na TV, durante um tempinho. Estamos na minha casa quem manda no controle sou eu. É claro que ele nem tentou tocar no controle, mas duvido que ele goste de desenho.<br>- Porque não veio antes? – perguntei de repente.  
>- Tive medo.<br>- De que? – falei sentando e me virando para olhar ele.  
>- De você não me corresponder, ou querer não me ver mais.<br>- Ah e o que te deu coragem para vir agora?  
>- O Naruto.<br>- Ah, tenho que agradecer depois ele.  
>- É eu também.<br>Ele falou e me beijou, estava gostando disso. Estava gostando muito disso mesmo. Mais tarde pedimos pizza de mussarela e coca. Eu o obriguei a comprar, ele acabou dormindo lá em casa de conchinha, usando roupas.  
><em>É isso é muito melhor, do que dormir abraçada a um ursinho.<em>

* * *

><p>in* = abreviatura de<em> in made, <em>ou seja na moda.

_Respondendo a ask da minha linda Ana... Menina, please mais calma, você não irá morrer daqui ha uma semana, e pode puxar o meu pé enquanto eu estiver dormindo rsrsrsrs. _

_Sei que sou malvada e demoro, mas não tenho culpa o vicio não deixa e as vezes eu realmente esqueço que tenho, que postar o capítulo sabe, cargos do ofício... Seja dramática, eu também sou, na verdade eu deveria fazer teatro sou muito boa com isso e você ta quase lá hein. _

_Vou tentar não demorar tanto para postar, né... Bjos. _

**Então o que acharam? Eu simplesmente AMO esse capítulo, definitivamente meu favorito *-* **

**Para a nossa felicidade a repostagem já está acabando, ebaa!**

**Bom sem mais o que falar, bjos e Ja ne.**


	15. Gorda e sensível

**Yo minna-san, quanto tempo, não? (Foge das pedras)**

**Bom o que posso dizer, esse tempo todo de descaso total com a fanfic, a culpa não é minha e sim do meu trabalho, ele não me deixa mais fazer as minhas coisas, bom agora vou ter tempo, já que estou desempregada e talz :x**

**Realmente eu não sabia que estava esse tempo todo sem postar, gente são 6 meses, não são 6 semanas, mas sim 6 meses, sei que vocês devem estar querendo me matar agora, mas a culpa não é minha, em parte sim, mas não toda. Eu realmente peço desculpas por isso e irei postar não somente 1 capítulo, irei postar 2. O capítulo 15 e 16, e assim acaba a repostagem!**

**Já estou fazendo o capítulo 17 e estou quase no final dele. Felizmente, vou ver se dou uma acelerada nesses capítulos. **

**E para quem lê Relax Baby, eu estou pensando seriamente em pará-la oficialmente, faz mais de 7 meses que não tenho nenhuma inspiração para ela e essa é uma fic que eu acho deveras interessante e louca, não queria largá-la, mas não é uma coisa que tenho controle, já que não sei como continuá-la.**

**Vou parar com o lenga-lenga e vamos logo para a fic.**

**Boa leitura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15 – Gorda e sensível<strong>

Nova York, quinta-feira, 16h, meu trabalho, entregando o meu manuscrito que finalmente acabou. Sabe estar em um romance e não somente escreve-los da uma inspiração...  
>Eu e Sasuke começamos o nosso 'relacionamento' à dois dias, não falamos para ninguém ainda, então por enquanto meio que é segredo, estranho nunca namorei em segredo ou escondido.<p>

_Tenso_.  
>Meu chefe ficava olhando para mim e para o manuscrito, mas não falava nada o que me deixava apreensiva, meu celular começou a vibrar no meu bolso, o peguei discretamente e olhei no visor, era uma mensagem da Tema provavelmente reclamando que esta gorda, ou sentindo dor.<br>Meu chefe pigarreou.  
>Guardei o celular e voltei a atenção a ele, que logo começou a falar.<br>- Muito bem, me entregou com antecedência. Vou começar a ler hoje e se tiver alguma coisa errada ou para complementar te aviso. Pode ir. – falou e voltou a atenção para o computador.

- Obrigado senhor, espero mesmo que goste. – agradeci, sorri e me levantei para sair, quando estava na porta ele me chamou de novo.  
>- E ah, Sakura.<br>- Sim? – falei parando com a mão na maçaneta e me virando para olhá-lo.  
>- Falta ainda uns dias para terminar o prazo de entrega, pode ficar em casa já foi justificado mesmo. – deu de ombros.<p>

- Ah, você é demais Paul.  
>- É o que digo todo dia pra minha mulher! – falou ele puxando sua gravata.<br>- Ok, Paul – falei rindo e sai sorridente.  
>Quando estava saindo prédio lembrei da mensagem da Temari e peguei novamente o celular para ver o que era.<br>De: Tema

Para: Sakura H.

'Sakura eu não aguento mais! Quero tirar logo essa garota, já estou ficando louca. Venha para cá agora!'

Nossa que docinho, nem perguntou se eu estava ocupada, não estava fazendo nada de importante mesmo, mas isso não vem ao caso. Legal mesmo hein, mas fazer o que não tenho nada para fazer além de dormir. Dei de ombros, entrei no meu carro, coloquei o cinto e fui em direção ao apartamento da Temari chegando ao apartamento toquei a campainha 2 vezes até ela atender, com uma cara de dor.  
>- Finalmente você chegou – falou me dando espaço para entrar, entrei sem falar nada esperei ela fechar a porta, fomos até os sofás em silencio andando calmamente.<br>- Porque demorou?  
>- Porque, eu estava no trabalho.<br>- Fazendo o que lá?  
>- Entregando o livro.<br>- Ah, pensei que fosse demorar mais. Não me falou que estava sem inspiração?

- Estava, mas ela voltou – disse sorrindo, me lembrando do Sasuke.

- O que aconteceu para ela voltar? – perguntou maliciosa.  
>- Nada, ela simplesmente voltou.<br>- Ah Sakura, não vem com essa você ta sorrindo demais, tem homem na parada. E acho que sei quem é... Na verdade, tenho certeza de quem é.  
>- Aff's nada a ver, ela só voltou e também não posso ficar feliz? – tentei disfarçar.<p>

- Pode sim, com o cara que você está saindo... Ops quer dizer o Sasuke.

- Ahn? Que história é essa? – me fingi de desentendida.

_Como ela sabia?_

- E não se faça de desentendida, deu para perceber você esta mais feliz nas ultimas semanas, e por que não contou para nós?

- Começamos faz dois dias, só nós sabemos é claro. Por enquanto estamos tentando.

- Nossa Saki que bom – me abraçou forte e eu claro que retribui.

- Obrigada Tema, mas você 'ta me apertando demais. – ela me soltou.

- Desculpa estava feliz demais, amiga. – falou com a voz chorosa. – desculpa estou muito sensível esses dias.  
>- Tudo bem, eu entendo. Mas como você sabia que era ele?<p>

- Eu sabia que vocês iam acabar juntos, na verdade fui eu que apresentei ele para as meninas que decidiram que ele era o que você precisava.  
>- Ah, - claro que a Tema foi o cabeça do plano – mas e a Hinata, quem escolheu o Naruto para ela?<br>- Ninguém, na verdade ela acabou conhecendo ele no restaurante, pois ele gostou tanto da comida que queria conhecer o chefe, ou a chefe. Eles conversaram por um tempo, mas você sabe como é a Hina.

- Super tímida estava afim dele mas não admitia.

- É, e depois de um tempo acabamos descobrindo que esse tal cara que fez o coração dela bater mais forte somente por 5 minutos, trabalhava com o Shikamaru e por um acaso maior ainda era melhor amigo do seu pretendente. Forjamos um encontro entre eles, e não podia ter dado mais certo.

- E vocês não me falaram nada. Me excluíram legal dessa vez hein!  
>- Ah, você ia da sua casa para o trabalho do trabalho para casa, quase nunca conversava com a gente, não tinha como avisar sobre o romance da Hina, e também o Sasuke era segredo.<br>- Poderiam ligar para mim, mensagem, e-mail, sinais de fumaça, whatever.  
>- A gente pensou que você não queria falar conosco, e você estava tão distante pensei que não queria conversar com ninguém – falou passando a mão no meu cabelo.<br>- Não foi nada, só estava afim de ficar sozinha.  
>- Ok, vamos ver TV.<br>- Ta.  
>Ela ligou a TV e colocou no filme Cartas para Julieta, o filme romântico, mas muito bonito. Agora eu aceito assistir filme assim já que não fico com ciúmes dos protagonistas, por terem alguém. Depois de algumas horas assistindo, conversando e Temari chorando fui embora.<br>Cheguei no prédio do meu apartamento as 19h, dei boa noite para o porteiro e fui para o elevador, que tinha voltado com a musica chata. Cheguei no 5º andar com raiva, mas ela logo foi embora quando vi Sasuke encostado no batente da porta, com um sorriso de canto. Sorri para e ele.  
>- Ta aqui a muito tempo? – perguntei abrindo a porta.<br>- Não cheguei quase agora, pensando que você estava em casa.  
>- Ah, - abri a porta, ele me abraçou por trás e me beijou no pescoço, o que me fez arrepiar.<br>- Passei o dia todo pensando em você, quase não consegui trabalhar.  
>Ri.<br>- Ok, mas eu tenho que fechar a porta.  
>Ele me soltou, fazendo biquinho, fechei a porta. E ele me agarrou de novo, mas dessa vez me arrastou até o quarto.<br>- Mas que apressado você hein.  
>- É que você me deixa louco. – falou e me beijou.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Então o que acharam? Na sinceridade, esse é um pouco curtinho já que não tem muita coisa. <strong>

**Peço que realmente me desculpem pelo meu total descaso com a fanfic e com vocês!**

**Beijos da Mey**


	16. Mikoto

**Yo minna-san, beleza?**

**Então como prometido, hoje estou postando o capítulo 16 que felizmente é o último da repostagem.**

**Amanhã postarei o capítulo 17, o 18 ainda não comecei então provavelmente até sexta eu já tenho ele pronto.**

**Sem lenga-lenga desnecessária, vamos ao capítulo.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16 - Mikoto<strong>

Nova York, 9h, sexta-feira, na minha cama sozinha é o Sasuke acordou às 6h e me abandonou.  
><em>Homens...<em>  
>Estava dormindo maravilhosamente até tocarem a campainha, continuei na cama dormindo quer dizer tentando dormir, mas a pessoa insistente não parava de tocar a porcaria da campainha. Me levantei e fui atender a porta de pijama mesmo, se for aqueles vendedora chatos, ou os cristões – que são infinitamente mais chatos – vou mandar eles para o inferno, como ousam estragar o meu soninho sagrado? Idiotas.<br>Abri a porta e dei de cara com a minha sogra sorrindo para mim, mas o melhor a saber era o que ela está fazendo aqui e o principal como ela sabe onde eu moro, nunca falei pra ela onde era.  
>- Olá Sakura, não vai me convidar para entrar? – perguntou ainda sorrindo.<br>Não falei nada, só dei espaço para ela entrar e fechei a porta assim que ela entrou, conhecendo dona Mikoto sabia que ela não iria embora tão cedo.  
>- Adorei seu apartamento, pena que está bagunçado – falou ela olhando o meu apart.<p>

Que estava mesmo muito bagunçado.

- É né, não deu tempo de arrumar ainda sabe, acordei agora.

- Ah, me desculpe eu não sabia...  
>- Não tudo bem. Tenho o resto do dia pra dormir.<br>Na verdade só até a noite, antes do Sasuke chegar.

- Ok então – falou ela sorrindo de novo.

- Quem te falou onde eu moro?

- O Sasuke claro.

- Ah, óbvio.  
><em>Faz muito sentido isso, quando acordo sou bem lerda. As vezes sou lerda o dia todo, mas isso não vem ao caso.<em>

- Não acredito que vocês estão juntos há 3 dias e não me falaram nada – falou ela com raiva, ou quase isso.

- Ah... Bem... É que... Tipo... Sei lá. A gente 'ta tentando.

- Se não fosse pela minha insistência não saberia de nada, mas estou feliz por vocês sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde, vocês se acertariam, – falou sorrindo e me abraçou – percebi como ele te olhava no dia do casamento.  
>Eu retribui meio sem graça. Esse povo gosta de tomar conta da minha vida.<p>

- Então querida o que acha de ter eu como sogra? Não é pra mentir.  
>- Acho muito legal, sério gosto de você Mikoto! – falei sorrindo.<br>- Também gosto muito de você Sakura, sempre gostei. Você não é interesseira que nem as outras.  
>Ciúmes mode on.<p>

- Oh – colocou ambas as mão sobre a boca. – Não deveria ter falado sobre isso.  
>- Não tudo bem, eu entendo.<br>- Ah nada a ver, não gosto de pensar que Fugaku teve outras mulheres, mas eu ganhei e elas não! – falou ela sorrindo. – E você ganhou o meu Sasuke.  
>- É... – falei vagamente.<br>Eu e Mikoto ficamos, o resto da manhã e a tarde conversando, é claro que eu tomei banho ela me ajudou a arrumar a casa e a fazer o almoço.  
><em>Que sogra boazinha eu fui encontrar...<em>  
>Agora são 16h30min, estamos na sala comendo pipoca e vendo um filme qualquer que está passando na TNT.<br>- Sakura eu já vou indo, já passei tempo demais longe de casa logo, logo o Fugaku chega. – falou ela colocando o pote de pipoca de lado e se levantando.  
>- Ah, ok então né – falei um pouco triste, gosto da companhia dela.<br>Ela foi até o outro sofá para pegar sua bolsa e eu fui em direção a porta para abri-la, ela veio andando até mim calmamente e me abraçou.  
>- Estou mesmo muito feliz por vocês. E você vai domingo lá em casa, não é? – perguntou ainda me abraçando.<p>

- Claro que vou. Porque não iria?

- Nunca se sabe... Vai que você fica doente, você tem que ir domingo vou comprar cheesecake para a gente comer de sobremesa – falou ela me soltando.

- Ah isso é chantagem, é claro que vou mesmo se não tiver cheesecake.

_Mentira._

- Melhor assim, tchau – ela deu um beijo na minha bochecha e foi embora.

- Tchau – falei rindo.  
><em>Porque estou aqui parada e ainda por cima rindo? O que faz algumas horas de sono perdidos.<em>  
>Fechei a porta e voltei para o sofá, mas a bolinho já estava lá comendo a pipoca.<br>- Que coisa feia bolinho, você não pode comer essas coisas. – briguei com ela e peguei o que restou da pipoca babada.  
>Levei o pote para a cozinha, o coloquei na pia e voltei para a sala, pra terminar de assistir o filme mesmo não sabendo o nome dele. Mas acabei deitando e cochilando.<br>Acordei com a campainha tocando, mas eu não tinha trancado a porta mesmo, só a deixei encostada quando Mikoto saiu.

- Ta aberta – gritei ainda deitada.  
>Sabia que era o Sasuke, quem mais seria? A Hina deve estar ainda trabalhando, a Ino eu sei lá o que a Ino ta fazendo, a Tema está dolorida demais para sair de casa, mas não para gritar com o Shikamaru e a Ten deve estar em casa, louca para fazer o exame de gravidez.<br>Ele entrou, jogou a chave do carro em algum lugar e veio andando até mim. Eu deduzi tudo o que ele estava fazendo pelo barulho de seus passos, senti ele sentar na beirada do sofá e começar a passar a mão pelo meu cabelo.  
><em>Oh céus, isso é muito bom.<em>

- Por que a porta estava destrancada? – perguntou ele calmamente.

- Porque eu não tranquei quando a sua mãe foi embora, e quando lembrei estava com preguiça de levantar – falei meio sonolenta e escutei ele rir baixinho.

- Só você mesmo, tem que parar de ser tão preguiçosa não faz bem para a saúde. – fiz uma careta de desgosto, gosto de ser preguiçosa.  
>- Até hoje ela não me fez mal nenhum, então vou continuar assim. Mal começamos e você já quer me mudar.<br>- Não, somente avisei. Minha mãe foi muito chata ou persistente, dona Mikoto pode ser bem insuportável.  
>- Nada vê, adorei a companhia dela. Ela passou a tarde toda aqui em casa, até assistimos uma parte de um filme que não lembro o nome – ele olhou para mim desconfiado. – Eu estou falando a verdade.<br>- Ta bom. Faz um café para mim?

- Huun, não to afim de sair daqui.  
>- Por favor, você passou o dia inteiro em casa enquanto eu estava trabalhando. – perguntou ele bem próximo ao meu rosto, dava para sentir seu bafo quente no meu rosto*.<br>- Mas de qualquer jeito... – Não consegui terminar de falar, ele estava olhando bem no fundo dos meus olhos e parecia meio tristonho. – Ta bom, mas para de fazer essa carinha. – falei irritada, ele sempre conseguia fazer eu mudar de ideia.  
><em>Nota mental: brigar com o Itachi, por ter deixado ele assim.<em>  
>Ele me deu um selinho e levantou.<br>- Vou ir tomar banho.  
>- Ta.<br>E lá se foi ele tomar o banho, fiquei um tempo pensando se levantava ou não. Mas acabei me levantando e fui para a cozinha fazer o café, mas lembrei que não tem pó de café aqui em casa porque eu não gosto de café. Ta só cappucino, ou mocaccino, ou chocaccino, ou expresso, mas isso não vem ao caso.  
>Fui até o quarto pegar o dinheiro e colocar uma roupa decente para sair, coloquei uma calça jeans, uma blusa verde e calcei um chinelo mesmo. Fui até a porta do banheiro.<br>- Sasuke, vou sair pra comprar pó de café que não tem – gritei, já que o chuveiro estava ligado e ele não ia me escutar.  
>- Ok.<br>Sai e fui até a padaria que tem na esquina, ela estava cheia. Bufei e fui procurar o tal do café, peguei o mais caro nos meus anos de experiência as melhores marcas são aquelas mais caras. Aproveitei que estava lá e comprei pão, fazia tanto tempo que eu não comia isso. Esperei um bom tempo na fila, paguei e fui embora. Chegando em casa vi Sasuke jogado no sofá, ele estava usando uma camiseta branca e uma bermuda verde musgo.  
>- Demorou hein – reclamou ele.<br>Olhei indignada para ele, mas decidi deixar de lado e fui para a cozinha fazer o bendito café antes que ficasse louca.

* * *

><p><strong>Bafo<strong>* acreditem só em ficção isso é bom, brincadeira, mas tenham certeza de quando fizerem isso com você ele tenha pelo menos chupado uma balinha de menta, morango, pêssego, sei lá.

* * *

><p><strong>Então lindas, o que acharam? Na sinceridade. Esse Sasuke ta cada vez mais folgado hein rsrs<strong>

**Vou indo, até amanhã.**

**Beijos da Mey.**


	17. Solução dos problemas: Chocolate

**Yo minna-san, beleza?**

**Aqui estou eu, depois do que eu falei. Bem são acasos da vida, atrasei um pouco a postagem, mas to aqui antes do feriadão (oba)**

**Então pra vocês, o 1º capítulo pós repostagem. **

**Enjoy, boa leitura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17 – Solução dos problemas: Chocolate<strong>

Nova York, 15h, sábado, meu apartamento, na sala, sentada no chão jogando sudoku*.

Faz uma semana e dois dias que eu e o Sasuke estamos juntos, e eu não podia estar mais feliz, o almoço de domingo passado foi demais, o cheescake maravilhoso, mas o Itachi não foi, infelizmente, então não pude brigar com ele.

Como sempre Sasuke me abandonou logo cedo, o problema foi que consegui mais dormir então fiz um monte de coisa arrumei a casa, joguei um pouco no computador, mas cansei rapidamente, fui no mercado comprar umas coisas que faltavam, fiz almoço, dei banho na Bolinho e agora estou jogando, de novo.

Meu celular começou a vibrar em cima da mesa de centro, mas logo parou. Peguei-o para ver o que era. Um mensagem da Tem

De: Pucca de N

Para: Sakura H.

'Ta em casa?

De: Sakura H.

Para: Pucca de N

'To sim, pq?

De: Pucca de N

Para: Sakura H.

'To indo ai, preciso conversar com você urgentemente!

De: Sakura H.

Para: Pucca de N

Ok, 'to te esperando.

- O que será que aconteceu? – me perguntei depois de mandar a mensagem.

Me levantei e fui até a cozinha pegar algo para comer, mas assim que abri a geladeira a campainha tocou.

- Que rápida.

Fui até a porta e ao abrir me deparo com Ino, e não com a Ten, ela usava um vestido azul claro tomara que caia solto, que tinha uma fita verde escuro abaixo dos seios, sapatilha prata e bolsa prata.

- Ino? – perguntei confusa.

- Oi, posso entrar?

- Pode – dei espaço para ela entrar e fechei a porta.

- Nossa, nunca vi esse lugar tão limpo, o que aconteceu com você? Ou o Sasuke tem espirito de faxineira.

Sem querer imaginei o Sasuke usando um vestido de empregada francesa* com direito até ao lencinho branco, varrendo a casa.

Balancei a cabeça para espantar tais pensamentos.

- Eu arrumei, não consegui dormir mais, fiquei meio que 'elétrica' – fiz aspas no ar – já sabe o resto.

- Uau, pensei que você estaria cansada por estar com o Sasuke – disse ela maliciosa.

Corei.

- Ino – a repreendi.

Ela deu de um ombros, um sorrisinho, depois foi até o sofá e se sentou, me sentei ao seu lado.

- O que aconteceu? Você só vem aqui em casa quando tem algum problema.

- Nada.

- Então porque veio?

- Pra te ver, oras – ela sorriu fraco.

- Hum, 'ta.

Fingi que acreditei.

Me levantei e fui para a cozinha, quando fui abrir a geladeira novamente a campainha tocou, novamente.

- Que droga! – reclamei – Não posso mais comer? É isso? Só pode ser – perguntei a mim mesma enquanto ia até a porta.

Era Tenten, ela estava usando uma calça jeans escura, sapatilha verde musgo e uma blusa regata verde, carregava consigo alguns papéis na mão. Dei espaço para ela entrar e fechei a porta.

Ela se sentou ao lado da Ino e fui até elas, que estavam com cara de enterro.

Respirei fundo e perguntei.

- O que aconteceu para vocês estarem com essa cara de enterro? – me sentei na mesa de centro.

- Acho que vou me separar do Neji – disse Tenten quase chorando.

- E porque isso iria acontecer?

- Porque eu sou estéril – e desabou em lágrimas – acabei de voltar do hospital, e os exames disseram que não posso ter filhos.

Ino abraçou-a e afagou seus cabelos, consolando-a.

- Você acha que ele iria se separar de você somente por isso?

- Sim, quando conversamos ele revelou que esse era o maior de seus desejos ter filhos e eu não posso dar isso para ele - disse ela se acalmando um pouco.

- Tem se acalma – disse Ino – vocês podem adotar.

_Fail._

Ela voltou a chorar.

- Você não entende Ino, o Neji quer filhos com o sangue dele, não adotados!

- Ah, mas Tem existe inseminação artificial, tantas formas diferentes.

- Mas Saki você acha que ele aceitaria? E o filho não seria meu, dependendo da inseminação já que o problema é nos meus óvulos. E eu queria uma filho meu e dele.

Bufei.

Ô povo complicado eu fui escolher para amigos.

- De qualquer jeito, tem que se acalmar, chorar não vai adiantar nada.

- É – concordou Ino – só vai borrar sua maquiagem.

- Sem contar que se separar do Neji ta fora de cogitação, não acho que ele queira tal coisa, somente por você não poder ter filhos.

- É pode ser.

- Então já que a Tenten já desabafou, vamos pra parte loira do negócio.

- Acho que melhor eu não falar, vai soar meio egoísta?

Eu e Tenten nos entreolhamos desconfiadas.

- Você? Falando algo assim? Parece que a coisa é muito egoísta mesmo. Fala logo.

- O que eu mais temia aconteceu, eu realmente estou grávida.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo né? – perguntei atônita.

Somente a Ino pra ficar triste com isso, bem quando se está na situação dela é mais do que normal ficar feliz.

- Está reclamando disso? Ino, eu estou enlouquecendo por não poder engravidar e você triste, por estar grávida do seu marido, o homem que você ama. A menos que ele não seja o pai?

- É claro que ele é o pai! – disse nervosa.

- Tem gente que tem sorte, mas não consegue vê-la.

- Não vejo isso como sorte, estou na ascensão da minha vida profissional, uma gravidez pode acabar com tudo pelo que trabalhei durante esses anos.

- Ino, nenhuma carreira é destruída por causa de uma gravidez. A menos que você queira que seja assim – aconselhei.

- Mas Saki-

Interrompi-a.

- Nada de 'mas', você deveria estar feliz, tenho certeza que o Gaara ficará quando souber.

- Fique você grávida do Sasuke, já que acha isso tão bom!

- A minha situação com o Sasuke é totalmente diferente da sua com o Gaara. E você sabe muito bem disso.

- Ei, ei, vão com calma, não quero vocês duas brigando – interveio Tenten.

Suspirei – Ta bom.

Me levantei e fui até a cozinha, abri o armário e peguei 3 barras de chocolate, levei-as para a sala e entreguei uma para a Tenten, e outra para a Ino. Sendo que a ultima fez uma careta para o chocolate.

- Solução dos problemas: Chocolate. E não me olhe assim, você vai ficar gordinha daqui uns meses.

Ficamos vendo TV e conversando sobre bobagens para esquecer os 'problemas' delas.

X

- Saki, vocês vão né? – perguntou Ino na porta.

- Pra onde?

- Pro nosso jantar anual no Dinner's* é daqui a dois dias!

- Já?

- É, você vai né?

- Claro que vou.

- Ok, só pra ter certeza. Pois você sabe que a Tema vai te infernizar se você não for.

- Eu sei, passei por essa experiência ano passado. Não estou afim de passar de novo.

Ela me deu um beijo na bochecha e foi embora.

- Nem lembrava desse jantar – disse Tenten.

- Eu muito menos, ainda bem que ela me lembrou.

- Vai ser uma noite diferente, e vai me distrair um pouco.

- Uhum, mas Ten seja otimista amiga. Tudo vai dar certo no final é só você acreditar nos seus sentimentos e nos sentimentos que Neji tem por você!

- Você acha mesmo?

- Claro que sim e você também deve acreditar.

- Por favor, não me diga que tirou isso de algum livro.

- Não, mas sabe é assim que as coisas dão certo em livros. Eles são otimistas.

- E as escritoras são românticas loucas que não sabem dar um fim trágico para seus personagens.

- Também.

Rimos, ela me abraçou e então foi embora.

Fechei a porta e me joguei no sofá, Bolinho já veio rebolando e deitou-se em cima da minha barriga.

- Menina, eu tenho que te dar menos comida, você ta muito pesada.

Ela bufou e virou de costas para meu rosto.

Fiquei uns minutos olhando para a TV até que adormeci.

X

A campainha estava tocando, o infeliz não tirava o dedo nem um segundo sequer do botão. Assim vai queimar, melhor assim me livro desse barulho irritante.

Continuei deitada, mas logo levantei estressada, aquele barulho era infernalmente infernal.

Abri a porta com raiva e me deparo com o Sasuke, usando a farda. Mas o meu mau humor não sumiu.

- Você deveria tocar essa merda de campainha como uma pessoa normal – esbravejei.

- Estou aqui a quase meia hora, o que você estava fazendo, to cansado, suado e com fome.

E foi entrando.

- Dormindo – disse na maior cara de pau.

Fechei a porta e voltei pro sofá.

- Você não trabalha? – perguntou enquanto tirava o distintivo, carteira e o dinheiro dos bolsos.

- Só volto segunda.

- Ah, pensei que fosse uma desocupada – disse sentando-se ao meu lado no sofá.

Dei um soco no braço dele e virei a cara.

- Isso era pra doer? – desdenhou.

- Cala a merda da sua boca.

- Ta nervosa é? O que aconteceu?

- Você ficou tocando aquela merda de campainha, levei o maior susto, essa é a pior forma de acordar!

- É, eu preciso de uma cópia das chaves!

- Vou pensar no seu caso...

Fiquei olhando pra TV que estava passando um filme na HBO.

Ele me pegou pelo pescoço, puxando levemente meus cabelos, me fazendo deitar e deitando-se sobre mim.

- Vai é? Tem certeza? – disse passando o nariz levemente sobre meu pescoço e maxilar, me deixando arrepiada.

- Vou.

- Não, você irá tirar essas cópias amanhã.

E então passou os dentes levemente sobre a minha pele.

- Vou pensar sobre isso.

Ele me beijou intensamente, por bastante tempo. Quando parou estávamos ofegantes, ele soltou meu pescoço, então aproveitei para empurrá-lo, ele caiu no chão e por pouco bate na mesa de centro.

Me levantei e subi em cima dele. Olhando em seus olhos.

- Você é louca, eu poderia ter me machucado.

- Problema seu – sussurrei.

- Ah é?

- É, e não vai achando que é só fazer uns carinhos aqui, joguinhos ali que vai conseguir tudo comigo. O negócio comigo é mais em baixo, querido.

Dei dois tapinhas de leve no rosto dele, me levantei e fui em direção ao banheiro.

- Depois disso que você fez, vou pensar se irei tirar mesmo essas cópias. Ah segunda temos um jantar para ir.

Entrei no banheiro e deixei a porta aberta. Comecei a tirar a roupa até ficar somente de calcinha e sutiã.

Fui até a porta e olhei para ele ainda jogado no chão.

- Você não vem?

Ele olhou pra mim atônito e começou a se levantar.

Voltei para dentro, tirei o resto da minha roupa, entrei no boxe e liguei o chuveiro.

Sasuke logo entrou no banheiro tirando sua roupa e me olhando maliciosamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Sudoku* pra quem não sabe, é um jogo de raciocínio lógico que se utiliza números. E a escritora de vocês é totalmente viciada nisso.<strong>

**Então o que acharam? Eles estão cada vez mais safados gente o.o **

**Espero que semana que vem consiga postar o próximo, rsrsrs**

**Beijos da Mey**


	18. Sinal de fumaça

Olá Minna-san!

Sei muito bem que vocês devem estar querendo me matar, me esfolar e me desmembrar (to vendo muito game of thrones ultimamente), mas venho aqui para lhes explicar e lhes dar um sinal de fumaça, porque como escritora e leitora é sempre bom ter uma explicação.

Respondendo a pergunta mais polêmica, NÃO, eu não irei abandoar Coffee Break, no way, never, amo demais essa história para largá-la. Explicações eu tive uma pequena crise de falta de inspiração e meio que continuo, mas a verdade é que não irei mais portar Coffee Break aqui no fanfiction, ou no AnimeSpirit, que soube há pouco tempo que mudou de nome, mas isso não vem ao caso, tenho planos maiores para ela. Relax Baby desisti mesmo, ela não terá volta mesmo, the End.

"Mas como assim Mey? Você não vai mais postar Coffee Break, mas não irá abandoná-la? Cafundiu!"

É assim people desde os meus 15 anos (só para constar eu tenho 18, e faço 19 em agosto) eu havia decidido que seria escritora, porque sabe como a vida é, você adora ler, escrever e tem umas ideias mucho locas e decidi ser uma escritora que tem um futuro incerto para o desespero da sua amada e querida mãe! Então depois desse longo tempo de descaso acabei decidindo o futuro glorioso de Coffee Break, e lá vem a bomba Coffee Break irá virar um livro belíssimo com direito a capa chiq, dedicatórias, agradecimentos (incluindo agradecimento há vocês minhas lindas em especial), ou seja Coffee Break vai ficar aquele luxo todo e mais rsrsrs.

Não se preocupem a história não terá mudanças drásticas, pelo menos espero, apenas vou melhorar a escrita, porque li todos os capítulos ontem e achei a minha escrita bem pobrezinha, os nomes irão mudar, pois mesmo que os personagens sejam do anime Naruto (que por sinal ainda não li o final) Coffee Break é uma história original minha, também irá mudar a cidade eles não estarão mais em Nova York, eles agora serão brasileiros, nada mais justo, e morarão em Santos, São Paulo, porque euzinha moro perto e amo Santos, não mais que Nova York, mas né, fora isso Coffee Break continuará com as conversas por mensagens loucas, e sim com toda a certeza darei um jeito de colocá-las no livro, ah sim e a personagem principal terá seu cabelo rosa, ou roxo, ou azul, alguma cor bem legal e do tipo "cheguei", porque nossa querida protagonista nunca será normal, o Sasuke continuara um gostoso, sexy e safado, e a Tema mais estressada do que nunca.

A parte triste disso tudo a história demorará para ser lançada nas livrarias do Brasil e do mundo pelo simples fato de que tenho mais 8 histórias em andamento e as escrevo sempre que surge a minha querida amiga imaginação, e ao mesmo tempo, com Coffee Break tenho num total 9 histórias originais, sem contar as inspirações na minha pasta de aprovadas/reprovadas. Também estou trabalhando no shopping, ou seja ate domingo eu trabalho o que reduz meu tempo para escrever, ano que vem começarei a facul, que era para eu ter começado esse ano, mas pelo acaso do destino não consegui a bolsa do Prouni, mas ano que vem estarei lá. Então Coffee Break irá levar uns anos para ser publicada, mas não se preocupem minhas histórias são minha vida e mesmo que eu seja uma velha caquética irei terminá-las, juro pela minha mãezinha que amo demais.

Bom minna-san é isso, sumirei a partir de agora, mas minhas lindas se vocês


End file.
